Infatuation
by syntheticblonde
Summary: After the 'Inception' Job, Ariadne and Robert ignite a flame that cannot be ignored.  Vivid sexual scenes.
1. The Beginning

Stepping off the plane, Robert was feeling unusually hazy. He took this flight all the time and never had he felt this bizarre.

The air was crisper, the sunlight was brighter, and the sounds were sigificantly louder.

He walked thorugh the airport to the baggage terminal and from where he was standing he could see the man from the plane who'd known about his father's death. He made eye contact, and nodded his way, out of ettiquette.

It wasn't until Robert turned his head back around that he saw the girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

She was simple: her hair was brown, matte and plain, but Robert, even from here could see the hidden golden streaks, all natural, and delicate.

Her features were soft, rounded,so sweet. Except for her chin.

Her chin was pointed, perfectly downward, framing her sharply puckered lips.

Robert's heart started to flutter, and he took a deep breath in.

His bag made its way to him, before the beautiful girl had gotten hers. He quickly picked it up and strode eagerly toward her.

He stopped a few feet away and left his bag. Stepping closer to her, he said, " What a flight, eh?"

The girl turned abruptly. " Yes, I guess it was." She smiled at the man standing infront of her.

Robert asped, and was taken aback by her beauty upclose.

Her eyes weren't just brown, they were melted gold with flecks of green and slivers of light infused in them.

"You live here?" Robert choked on the words as they made their way out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I was studying in Paris, but I'm home for the summer." She nodded and gave this young man a once over.

He was wearing a dapper looking suit, his tie and dress-shirt accenting eachother perfectly.

When she examined his face, she was in awe instantly.

His eyes were liquid light; the bluest she'd ever seen. His cheek bones were imaculate and everything about him, head to toe, lured the girl in.

"Robert Fisher, Jr." Robert extended his hand to the girl.

"Ariadne Jones." She shook his hand. "Wow, strong grip." She smield, attempting to flirt, although, she needn't try to hard. She could see that Robert was very attracted to her, and she could feel the sexual tension building.

"What are your plans right now, Ariadne Jones?"

"I was gonna go grab some coffee..." Ariadne left the end of her sentence hanging, an open invitation.

"D'you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Not at all."

Conveniently, Ariadne's bags appeared around the conveyor belt again and she grabbed them this time, and the young pair made their way to the nearest Starbucks.

They ordered and when Ariadne tried to pay, Robert laid his hand gently on hers, pushing it away.

"It's on me. I can't let the pretty young lady pay."

Though his flattery was cheesey, Ariadne felt herself blush.

Ariadne had just spent a ridiculous amount of time in a dream with this man, and he didn't know it.

Her and the team had just influenced his most recent decision to overtake his late father's buisness empire.

Robert recognized her face from the first class section on the plane, though he'd been too tired to notice her before.

He led her to an empty seat and chivalrously pulled out the chair behind her.

"Thank you, Robert."

"So Paris, eh? Studying what, you never said." He sat opposite her and sipped his latte as he listened intently to every word, and watched her every movement.

"Architecture." She smiled proudly.

"Wow." Robert's eyes widened. "So, you're good then?"

"I'd like to think so. I mean, I was accepted from a selection of International Students. We have to be specially gfted. So I guess I am... Here, let me show you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sketch pad and a felt pen. "I'll draw you a maze in one minute, that will take you two minutes to solve." She smiled slyly, and dropped her pen to the paper.

Robert watched as her fluid movements made swift, yet precise lines on the paper.

Surely enough, when she'd finished, it had taken Robert 2 full minutes to finish the maze.

"Amazing," he muttered. "Do you have any sketches with you? I'd love to see." He asked hopefully.

Ariadne studied him for a moment; he seemed genuinely interested.

He wasn't asking his questions to seem interested then get her into bed with him later, he actually cared about her intrests.

Though they'd only just met, he showed promise.

Enthralled, Ariadne dug into her carry-on and pulled out her sketch pad: leather bound and beautifully engraved on the cover.

"This one, is my latest." Ariadne opened the book to a page decorated with a beautiful bridge. It's lines of suspension were symetrical and correctly positioned, and behind it, there was the skyline; littered with buildings. The detail, though minimal, was perfect. Robert's awe was expressed as he reached for the book.

"May I?"

"Of course." Ariadne handed it to him and watched his eyes light up as they scrutinized the drawing.

"And you know this bridge well?"

"I cross it every morning on my way to school. One day, I had nothing to do for the afternoon, so I walked to the park atop the hill and started to draw the landscape before me. It was beautiful."

"It _is_ beautiful, Ariadne. This is amazing." His fingers grazed down the page.

"This one," Ariadne leaned forward, her hair falling from behind her ear, and flipped the pages of her sketch book." , is my favourite." She sat back down, sending a breeze of her scent Robert's way. He breathed in and smelled her for the first time.

She smelt of cherries, and vanilla. He'd never been very fond of cherries (in fact, he hated them), his scent was the most delectable thing he'd ever smelt.

He knew immediately that he needed her in his life, not just for a fling or a couple nights.

After his lapse, Robert looked down at the picture she'd turned to.

It was a finished portait of the Louvre. The detail of the surrounding courtyard, and the pyramid itself was stunning.

Her perception of depth and dimension was unfathomable; it looked more like a black and white photograph then it did a drawn picture.

"Wow." Robert's jaw had dropped, and his eyes flitted around the picture, not knowing what to look at first.

"It was an assignment." Ariadne sipped her Vanilla Bean and watched him take in her artwork.

In the last 10 hours, she'd seen him slee, cry, be angry, feel betrayed, and smile, but seeing him now, up close and personal, made her start to fall in love with him.

At this though she frowned slighty. _Already?_ She though. _This fast? That never happens._

"You're amazing, Ariadne." Robert closed the book and handed it back to her. She met his eyes and saw that they were intentionally smouldering her.

Robert was trying not to show Ariadne how quickly he was falling for her, but he sensed that she felt the same, and his passion couldn't contain itself.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Robert asked before Ariadne could thank him for the compliment.

"I'm not sure, I was just going to hit up a motel, I guess."

Robert gasped, appauled. "A motel? No, no, no."

"Well where else am I suposed to go?" Ariadne sipped her coffee again and laughed at his disapproval.

"You'll come with me, and stay at the Hilton... Well, you won't be _with_ me, I'll get you your own room... I just meant..." He tripped over himself.

"I know. I understand. and thank you, so much. That's very kind of you." She reached across the table as she said this and layed her soft hand across the top of his.

He looked down at their hands and riskyly closed his hand, squeazing her fingers, essentially holding her hand.

_Oh no, maybe I'll scare her off! First I buy her coffee and the I insist that I buy her a hotel room. She is going to think I'm a crazy person._

As he paniced mentally, waiting for her response, Ariadne gently, though noticably, squeazed his hand back.

Robert stopped mid-panic attack and his eyes darted to hers.

They both smiled and conclusively knew that this was going to work out.


	2. The Date

By the time their taxi had arrived at the nearest Hilton Hotel, Ariadne and Robert were practically head over heels for eachother.

Robert's chivalrous ways woed her even more and Ariadne's charming mannerisms has made him fall, smitten.

With each look towards eachother and every subtle touch, they felt their feelings solidifying, and the sexual atmosphere around them becoming a bubble, a world around them that only they noticed.

When they'd received their rooms, Robert led the way and walked Ariadne to her door.

"There you are, Miss." He took her hand and leaned to kiss it.

She giggled. "Thank you, Mr. Fisher."

"I was wondering... Would you do teh honour of accompanying me to dinner tonight? I've eaten by myself far too long." His eyes gleamed with hope as he asked.

"As if I could say no. Of course I'll have dinner with you."

"Great." Robert beamed. "I'll call on you at 7, we'll say?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiled and he knelt to kiss her hand again.

When he stood, Ariadne kept her hold on his hand, and leaned in hastily and kissed Robert sweetly on the cheek. "Seven." She said and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

He smiled and proceeded to his own room.

Promptly, on the chime of 7o'clock, the was a confident rap on Ariadne's hotel room door.

Robert was waiting on the other side of it in a black _Armani_ suit, with silver and emerald cuff-links, a mint green dress shirt and an Egyptian silk tie: silver and the same 2 shades of green that he wore in other places, with a spritz of _Hugo Boss; Orange_. He matched perfectly.

When Ariadne opened the door, Robert gasped at her unbelievable beauty.

Ariadne's dress was a shade of purple so dark that it was almost black. It fit her body-type unmatachably.

It wasn't suctioned to her body like most dresses these days were, but it acccented her small round butt, and the leaness of her arms, still leaving enough mystery to make him yearn for more.

Robert carefully examined every inch of her, and Ariadne stood perfectly still while he did so.

Her dainty little feet were slipped into 4 inch heels, that were conveniently the same shade of mint green that Robert's shirt was, making her as tall as he.

Her hair was half-up, half-dow and the clip she wore was a mint green as well, along wither her clutch, which was sparkling an emerald green.

Her makeup was soft and played up her lips and eyelashes more then anything.

Robert's attraction to her was unbearable. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"You look... breathtaking." He smiled, showing his absolute awe in her glorious perfection.

" Thank you. You look quite dapper yourself, Robert."

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to her and she took it, graceful as ever.

"We match, by the way." She giggled as she looked him over once more.

"It seems we do." He winked at her sideways and they took the elevator out to the front lobby.

"I ordered a limo, I hope that's alright." Robert lead her outside and to the pearly white limo waiting for them. The driver stood waiting at her door.

"Miss?" He said, and helped her into the limo.

"I've never been in a limo before. All the men I dated took me to lunch at McDonalds, and made me walk home alone." She smiled, though he looked shocked.

"Well I can assure you, this date will be much classier." He tapped the shoulder of the driver infront of him, giving him the 'okay'.

Thye chatted, while holding hands in the back of the limo, sipping on champagne.

Ariadne felt so luxurious, though Robert seemed as if this was all very ordinary.

"Here we are." Robert said a quarter of an hour later, as the limo stopped. "Welcome, to _Yamashiro_."

Robert smiled at Ariadne and took her hand this time as they walked through the doors.

"Sir?" The receptionist looked up and smiled as they stepped toward him.

" 7:20, Fisher Jr?"

"Oh yes, this way Mr. Fisher." The usher nodded his head in respect and led the couple to their table.

Their table was on it's own private balcony, with soft violins playing through speakers, hidden in the luxusrious potted plants around the room.

"Wow, Robert, this is spectacular." Ariadne breathed as Robert pulled out her chair for her. "This view!" Ariadne beckoned out the wall, which was top to bottom glass. From where they say, Ariandne had a front row seat to the setting sun over L.A .

"Oh, it's not bad. I prefer my view." He smiled gayly, and Ariadne realized he was referring to her.

"Oh, so sweet." She winked at him.

"You're not allergic to seafood, right? It's my favourite, thats why I took you here." Robert gestured with his arm around the room and Ariadne noted the oriental decor, and architecture.

"Not at all. I love it, in fact." Ariadne beamed at Robert, making his heart jump in his chest.

"Great. I've ordered the '_Couple's Buffet_' for the two of us, it should be here shortly." Robert leaned back in his chair and continued to stare at Ariadne.

"So, what of you, Robert? We've talked about me all afternoon. I want to hear about you." She smiled, clearly interested.

"Well I am now the heir to my father's company, and I've been left some very tedious business issues..." Robert continued to speak about what he did and Ariadne was pleased to know that he was a very intelligent man, as well as tempered and reasonable.

"And what about away from work?" Ariadne rested her chin in her hands and propped herself on the tabletop. With her other hand she began to twirl tirelessly on of he stray curls, flirting shamlessly with Robert Fisher Jr.

'I.. well. I..." Robert stuttered at her suden change of etiquette. "I hate the rain. I prefer rum to any other alcohol, and I hate camping." He took another sip of his champagne.

"I am an Australian citizen, and I love it there. I think roller coasters are ridiculously fun and I love the colour green." He began to fumble nervously with his cuff-links.

" I've been known to dance, on occasion, and cats are my favourite. I love cats, tigers especially. And I've always wanted a tattoo." The side of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile, that made Ariadne's breathing eraticate. "Your turn." He said gently.

"My turn... right." Ariadne took a deep breath.

" I've always wanted to go to Brazil, its where I want to go on my honeymoon, when I get married. I like the heat, more then the cold, even the humidity doesn't bother me." With this she swept her hair from her neck and sent her scent towards Robert with a wave of desire. "I love riding motorcycles, and rock-climbing. I thought '_The Lion King'_ was the saddest movie ever, and the number 47 is my favourite." She ran her tongue her lips and raised her eyes in thought. Robert watched her every movement, awestruck.

"I love pineapples and rock music bores me. I have a scar in shape of a star from a cigarette burn when I was a girl, and I'm not ticklish. Whatsoever." SHe smiled, and as she finished, the waiter came in with a cart overed with hotplates.

The smells were delectable; there was seafood and shellfish that Ariadne had never seen before, and beautifully garnished dishes, each one looked perfect and neither of them coud wait to begin.

"Ladies first." Robert bowed his head to Ariadne as she pointed to what she wanted, and the waiter arranged her a beautiful plate.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

She looked at the plate that was set before her and didn't know where to start. She looked up at Robert. her eyes lit with delight.

Then she noticed that his plate was pre-pepared.

"You come here often?"

"Yes, frequenly." He picked up his fork and picked up a scallop. "_Bon Appetit."_ He ate the scallop, savouring.

"You frequently order the '_Couples Buffet_' ?" Ariadne ate her first piece, and despite her discomfort, she was taken aback by the wonderful assortment of flavours in her mouth.

"Yes, when I have business meetings. This room," he waved his hand, " Belongs to my company."

Ariadne sighed with relief. Robert noticed.

"What did you think?" He raised his eyebrow.

" I thought you brought your women here, and that I was just another one..." She felt foolish, and continued her meal in silence.

"Oh." Robert sat back. "Oh! Oh, no Ariadne. I've never brought a woman here. Well, business women, yes, but never a , are the first."

Ariadne met his eyes and they smouldered her. They pierced her soul and in that moment, their feet bumped beneath the table.

Neither looked alarmed, nor pulled away, but they came to terms with their quickly developing love.

Robert snapped his fingers, his eyes still glued to Araidne's, and the usher appeared at the door. Robert waved his hand down and the usher disappeared. Moment's later, the lights dimmed at there were candles alight all around the room, glowing romantically.

"To new beginnings." Robert raised his glass.

" To you and I." Ariadne said what Robert really meant and clinked her glass against his.

They continued and finished their meal in the ambiance of the night, and the glow of the city below them.


	3. Making Their Love

"Robert, tonight was one of the most delightful nights of my life." Ariadne held Robert's hand as they strolled through the lit streets of L.A.

'I'm charmed." He smiled sideways at her.

"You've doted on me relentlessly, and you're always such a gentleman." Ariadne squeazed his hand tightly. "Let's get out of here."

The look on her face told Robert everything he needed to know, and he quickly called the limo.

It was at their side in minutes and they slipped in, together.

In the backseat, they sat close together and spoke in whispers.

The lights were dimmed and the green in Araidne's eyes caught every ray of light and seemed to absorb them, making her eyes shine like jems.

When they arrived at the hotel, Robert generously tipped the limo-driver, and led her to the elevator.

When she went to press her floor number, Robert gently pulled her away.

"I thought we'd go back to my suite." He raised his eyebrow suggestively, and Ariadne's heart fluttered in her chest.

"I'd like that." She laid her hand on his chest and leaned in, biting her lip." I'd like that a lot."

Her lips were almost to his, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal several guests waiting to get on.

It happened to be Robert's floor, to they smiled and nodded as they all switched places, and proceeded down the hall to Robert's suite.

At his door, Ariadne stopped and turned Robert gently to face her.

His eyes were alarmed as he swiveled, but he had no time to say anything.

Ariande's sweet, delicate lips were upon his, and he melted into her kiss. She threaded her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and he pulled her body close with one arm, as he fumbed his the room-key with the other.

Their first kiss was deep, and passionate, and reflected all the feelings they had for one another.

As Robert revelled in the kiss, the door swung open, and without breaking their rhythm, they stumbled inthe door, and Ariadne had him pinned against the back of the closed door.

In the privacy of his own room, Robert needed not be calm and controlled.

He dropped his key just short of the table and, all the while kissing Ariadne, emptied his pockets on all the flat surfaces he could reach as he led her towards the bed.

Ariadne had dropped her clutch somwhere on the floor, she didn't care where, she was otherwise engaged. Their shoes found their way off, as they stumbled unseeingly over the floor.

When they got to the edge of the bed, Robert slid his hands down her body to the bottom hem of her dress and hiked it up to her waist. He grabbed beneath her thighs and lifted her off the floor and pulled her legs around him. He heard her moan in approval of where this was all going, and let her fall from his body, back onto the bed.

She bounced a little, making her chest jiggle.

He looked into her eyes and saw what lay there.

He saw a fire of passion, a burning desire for him, in this moment, and in the heat of it, Robert let his emotional wall down.

Ariadne watched as his face when from stunned to mildly confused, to a frown, then to aroused. Aroused stuck, and he pulled off his jacket.

Ariadne hoisted herself to her knees and pulled at Robert's tie as she she kissed him teasingly.

"I." She kissed him. "Want." She kissed him again, sucking his top lip. "You." She ripped his tie off and her fingers started on the buttons of his shirt, and she kissed him, slowly. "So badly, Robert."

As that last, she pulled away again, but Robert, lustfully grabbed her by the hips and hugged her to him, moaning into the intense he gave her.

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled into her next kiss.

Her hands had successfully pulled off his dress shirt and were exploring his perfectly sculpted chest.

_His_ however, enveloped her as their mouths made love, and his right hand pulled her dress' zipper down. The teeth stopped at the small of Ariadne's back and he ran his hand down the open dress, feeling her soft, supple skin, unchallenged. She tugged gently at the sides of the zipper, hinting at her to take it off completely.

Frenzied, as Ariadne noticed what his hands had done, she let herself fall back on the bed, leaving the dress where her body'd been.

Robert pulled all of her remaining clothes off the rest of her body and down her legs, which he caressed as he went.

Upon raising his head again, he saw her.

She lay before him, her arms spread, leaving her cream skin glowing in the moonlight that streamed in from the window.

Her hair was splayed around her head, sparkling and her bottom lip was being bit. Her legs were closed, bent together, tantalisingly.

Robert gasp as he immediatley went hard, rock solid.

"Screw pretences." He laughed

"Oh Ariadne." He reached down to finish what Ariadne had started, undoing his pants vigorously and letting all his remaining garments fall to his ankles.

As he stepped out of the puddle of clothing at his feet, he crawled onto the bed, overtop of Ariadne's perfect body.

"Robert." Ariande smiled, her eyes showing no fear, whatsoever. Ariadne was ready, and she knew that this was right, even though they'd only known eachother a short while.

Robert felt the same and let himself fill the gap between their bodies.

Their bodies molded together perfectly and Ariadne lifted her legs around him again, making Robert's job easier.

He kissed her more, fiercely this time, not holding back any ounce of the need he had for her. His lips drifted down her neck and to her breasts where he latched to a soft part of her flesh and began to suck. He gave her several successful hickeys down her breasts and abdomen before Ariadne's sheer desire stepped in.

"Put your hands on me, Robert." She mumbled into his lips.

So far, Robert's hands were being civil, and now they rested on the bed, at either side of her head.

When she asked, Robert put his full waist against her small body and his hands met her breasts. He kneaded them gently at first, but when Ariadne's own hands urged them to be rough, he indulged and applied his strength as he fondled her.

Ariadne's kisses were now accompanied with a certain air of desperation. Her hips had begun to swivel against Robert, and her chest was heaving with her heavy breathing.

"Oh, please, make love to me. Now. "

"With pleasure." Robert reached to his bedside table and fumbled around in the drawer until he found a condom. He slipped it on and pulled his hips up, watching Ariadne's face as he thrust into her, entering her.

Her eyes closed and she sucked in her breath through her teeth.

As he began to rock theyr bodies, she seemed to sigh with relief.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, alright Ariadne?" Robert's movements were gentle and cautious, he didn't want to break her by accident.

"Oh please," She laughed out loud a little. "I need you. I want you to love me like no other girl you've ever loved before."

Her breathing came in ragged gasps as Robert, with all he had, assailed upon her.

"Harder. HARDER!" Ariadne cried out, clearly needing exactly what Robert knew he could give her.

Honestly, it was what Robert needed too, but he always thought of the woman first. Ariadne was the first partner he'd had that matched him sexually, and he loved the way they made love together.

Suddenly, he felt Ariadne's body contort, and the next thing he knew, he was on the bottom, and she was straddling him.

"Faster?" She asked as she kept the pace he'd set prior.

"Faster!" Robert exclaimed with gratitude as he watched her body move. Her eyes burned with passion and in the soft moonlight, her skin was irredescent, her breasts glowed as they bounced with her movements.

She rode him, harder then he thought she was capable of, and faster then he'd ever had.

"Oh jeez, Ariadne. Oh my. Holy!" Robert's erection had never been so stiff. Inside her, he felt it extend, and so did she, because she moaned as it pressed further inside her. "You're amazing."

She was holding out, though not for much longer, and he was almost there.

Wanting them to do it together, he skillfully flipped Ariadne onto her back again and he , still inside her, continued.

He met her eyes and watched them as he tortured her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"For?" She smiled and pulled him down to kiss her.

Their lips clashed, and their tongues darted until Robert slowed down and they embraced, letting their kiss say : _I love you._

Robert slowed the pace right down.

He was moving so slowly that Ariadne had time to watch all of his muscles contract alternatley as he slowly thrust into her. He'd propped himself against the headboard with his arms outstreched and Ariadne clung to them. She brought herself to his body and raked her nails down his back.  
>"Oh, oh, oh!" With each thrust, Ariadne gasped, her sounds of appreciation escaping her lips. "Yes, Robert. Yes! OH! AHH! More... MORE!"<p>

His thrusts were perfect. Not only was each thrust slow and deliberate, hitting her perfctly, making her practically swoon, but Robert was penetrating deep.

With each languid movement, he slid deeper inside Ariadne and she had never felt so good in her entire life.

He kept going, as she wished, for several minutes before they'd both reached their limits. The pleasure was overwhelming for both of them.

The tingling started on her skin, all over, but just on the surface. As Robert kept going, making everything more intense, Ariadne felt the tingling sink into her flesh, numbing her inside, and then it reached her bones and she was dumbstruck by the power of this orgasm.

For him, at the same time, he had a burst of adreneline, as his tingling commenced and intensified, he moved faster against Ariadne and they both began to moan eachother's names. Their moans turned into cries, and eventually they were so overcome with pleasure, that they could do nothing but gasp for air. He came and cried out one last time, officially finished.

At the point of breathlessness, Robert pulled out of Ariadne and fell beside her. He pulled the condom off and took her quaking body in his arms and held her close to him, whispering in her ear :

"That, Ariadne Jones, was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life."

Ariadne smiled, and though she had not yet regained her breath, said: "Robert Fisher Jr, I believe it was mine as well."

She nuzzled into him, and they got themselves beneath the covers, to settle into a well deserved slumber.


	4. The Morning After

Waking up the next morning was bliss for Ariadne.

When her eyes finally opened, she was being washed by a beam of mid morning sunlight and being held by the arms of a god.

She turned so that her back was pressed agains his front and laid peacefully in that position until she felt a hint of an erection pressing against her ass.

She spun her head around and her hazel eyes met Robert's bright blue ones.

"Morning, Sleepy-Head." She shifted her whole body so that they were chest to chest and ace to face.

She threaded her legs through him comfortably and there they lay, together.

"Morning, kitten." He kissed the tip of her nose. "How did you sleep?

"Well. Quite well." She pulled herself up so that now, she was entwined with him, as well as ontop of Robert's perfect body.

"Hi." She smiled down at him and positioned herself over his erection. The sun caught in the light in Robert's eyes, making them reflect it like prisms, and making ariadne fall in love with the very sight of him.

"Hello there." He gently swaddled the back of her head and brought their mouths together for a long, passionate kiss.

"Mmmm..." Her eyes were still closed as he pulled away and she licked her lips before ducking into another sickeningly sweet kiss.

"Oh Ariadne." Sighed Robert as he flipped them both over and surrounded her in his arms.

His muscles flexed as he held his weight above Ariadne. She felt him use his knees to spread her legs apart and she opened them, gladly.

This time, in the sunlight, Robert could see what he did to her as he thrust into her.

Her eyes closed, and she smiled as Robert pulled back only to push back in.

He began slowly at first, and Ariadne bit her lip, and opened her eyes, meeting Robert's.

Their eyes said more in that moment then any words could ever say. The colour of their eyes seem to fuse together and create a masterpiece. Their eyes said _'I love you'_ and '_This is perfect.'_ , as their bodies said the same thing. Ariadne had so many thoughts running through her mind, way too many for her brain to function into coherent sentences, and Robert couldn't see anything past Ariadne. He didn't remember what he ate last night, he forgot about his father's death, he even forgot where he was for a moment all because he was lost in Ariadne.

In that moment, he knew he loved her, although he didn't know if he could ever say it.

Ariadne's fingertips pressed down Robert's back, from his shoulder blades to her lower back. Her shortly trimmed nails left small scatch marks down his skin.

"Oh please, Robert. Give me everything." She moaned quietly. His hands clawed her thighs as he brought them up to his waist. With her legs so high up, it made penetration easier.

With each thrust, both he and Ariadne grunted softly.

His hands found their way beneath Ariadne's slender body and to her lower back. Robert squeazed the cheeks of her butt lightly as he pulled her hips into each thrust. Ariande, becoming numb with pleasure, let her hands fall to Robert's arms, gripping his biceps as they contracted with each movement.

" I need you. Ariadne, I _need_ you!" Robert pushed himself as far as he could inside her, making her writhe with pleasure, holding her to him.

She pushed to sit up, so Robert obliged, and held Ariadne's body against him.

Her kisses became violent and savage, biting and sucking at every possible opertune moment. Her fingers entiwined in his hair and tugged in rhythm with her flickering tongue. Every so often, she'd rock forward, her hips clashing against Robert's, re-instigating the rush of exstacy.

She used her leg muscle to push Robert to his back, so they were now upside-down on the hotel bed.

The aray of red and orange in the douvet cover accented the blush in Robert's cheeks, and the golden streaks in his hair.

Ariadne straddled him, rocking back and forth slowly as she smiled down at him, his brow furrowed in painful pleasure.

"I could get tused to this." She said as she quickened her pace.

His brow furrowed even more, more in a dfferent way.

"What's wrong Robert?" Ariadne stroked his face, and curled a strand of his hair, but continued to heave against him.

"I'm not wearing a condom." Robert met her eyes to see if this would change things.

"Yah, and I'm on the pill. We're okay." She rocked against him, with more force as she went. " Don't worry."

She could feel him convulse inside her as he came, and let herself cryout as she climaxed, and dismounted, after pounding him a couple more times.

"Well, kitten, That's round 2 in less then 24 hours. Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Fast or slow, I just like the direction you're going." Ariadne winked as she lept from the queen sized bed, and made her way to her underwear on the floor.

With her back to him, she slipped the electric pink thong up and over her hips.

Robert whistled smoothly. "How did I miss that?" He crawled towards her and kissed the skin where her thing met her right hip. "It's so... Enticing." He blew on the place where'd he'd previously kissed and saw the chill it sent through her body.

Robert's hands grazed up the side of sides of her thighs, and Ariadne rolled her neck, and her eyes in somatic exhileration.

"Robert Fisher! Don't do this to me." She whined. " I've got to go back to my suite, get clean, dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour, alright?" She ran her fingers through her sex-hair and redressed.

She leaned against the table as she tugged her heels on, and Robert's eyes drifted to her cleavage. "One hour, kitten?"

"Purr-fect." Ariadne rolled the 'R' of 'perfect' to emphasize her contentment with her new pet-name.

As she left the room, Robert watched her hips sway, knowing exactly what she could do with that dynamite body of hers.

The door closed and Robert collaped onto the bed. "Ariadne Jones..." He muttered.

Ariande walked the 'Morning-After' walk-of-shame down the hall to the elevator then to her room, a satisfied smile plastered to her heart shaped lips all the while.

Once inside her room, she leaned against her door and sighed; "Robert Fisher Jr."


	5. Breakfast

When they met in the lobby, at 11 o'clock Robert had dawned casually ripped jeans and a blue tee-shirt beneath a blue, white and green plaid shirt, left open and unbuttoned.

His hair had been ruffled dry and his curls framed his face, and brushed the tops of his ears.

Ariadne exited the elevator to find Robert awaiting her, looking dapper, though casual.

"Wow, I never thought casual could look so sexy." She smirked.

"I never knew sexy could be so casual." His eyes slide over her body, over every curve and line. Ariadne was wearing a ruffled top with a floral print on it, with short white denim shorts and a grey cardigan over top. On her little feet, she had on flats, the same grey as her cardigan and a felt flower on the toe.

"Well thank you, I just.. threw this on." In all honesty, it had taken Ariadne more time to pick out her outfit then it had for her to shower, shave and do her hair and make up.

"Let's go." He offered his arm to her.

"Gladly." She linked her arm through his and they walked out into the sunlight, the radiant beams hitting the gorgeous couple as they emerged.

"I thought we'd walk today; its beautiful out." Robert coaxed Ariadne to turn to her left and they continued down the street.

"That is a fantastic plan." Ariadne slipped on her Ray-Bans and fell in-step with him. "Where to?" He heard the smile in her voice.

"I thought maybe breakfast? I mean.. I'm sure you're famished. I sure am." He winked at her, sideways and she giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah, physical exertion has that effect."

"Where were you thinking for breakfast?" Robert slid their arms down and linked his fingers through hers. She observed them contently before answering.

"I'm actually having a massive craving for McDonald's..." She laughed out loud a little at her odd desire, and Robert nodded.

"Well then, McDicks it is." He traced small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Look, I can see the golden arch already." He pointed with his free hand just up the road.

"Around every corner, it seems." Ariadne seemed a little disapproving, but right now, all she wanted was some fast food.

When they got to the counter, Ariadne had her order ready and it rolled off her tongue like silk. "I'd like a Chicken McNugget meal with a large fries, extra honey dipping-sauce and an Oreo McFlurry." She smiled. "Please."

Robert's eyes sparkled at her enthusiasm. Ariadne seemed to spread her cheer with eyes breath she took, and every move she made.

"And for you?" The little blonde cash looked im patient that Robert hadn't spoken up yet.

"Oh... uhm... a Big Mac meal with a large coffee, please."

Breakfast was exceedingly fast, and deliciously greasy, yet somehow Ariadne ate with grace.

"So, what should we do today?" Ariadne said as she swallowed her last fry and reached for her McFlurry.

"Well, Kitten, I was thinking that we - " Robert broke off mid-sentence. His eyes darted from two points behind Ariadne's back, and his sudden alarm made her turn.

Even before she turned , she knew who Robert was looking at.

Standing at the McDonald's cash register was a broadly-built British man, with a taller, more sophisticated companion.

"Will you excuse me... just a moment?" Ariadne laid her hand on top of Robert's and tried to meet his eyes.

"Uhh, yah. Sure." Robert's smile flickered , but he continued to watch the two men. He knew them from somewhere, it was as if this was a deja-vu.

Ariadne shuffled over to the two men, laying her hands on their shoulders. "Well, well, well."

The two men turned suddenly from their conversation and their looks of confusion promptly changed to smiles that stretched their faces as they recognized the girl in front of them.

"Ariadne!" They both cried.

"Arthur! Eames!" She exclaimed as the hugged them both. "How are you?" She smiled wildly at them both.

"Great, darling. Just fine. Arthur here has been tirelessly annoying, he's a little anal-retentive, you see." Eames winked at Ariadne.

"Shut up, Eames! I like order." Arthur playfully punched Eames' shoulder. "What're you still doing in L . A?"

He laid his hand on her shoulder and she faced him.

"I'm actually on a date." She looked towards Robert and smiled uneasily as Arthur followed her gaze.

Robert, on the other hand was still trying to get over how he recognized the two gentlemen that were presently conversing with Ariadne.

It had to have been in a dream, a premonition maybe?

Whatever it was, Robert shook it off and sipped his coffee.

"Robert?" Arthur looked shocked. "You're dating our _mark_?"

Eames let out a low whistle. "Ouch." He pat Arthur's back, but Arthur shoved him off.

"The mark? _Our_ mark?" Arthur said it a couple more times.

"He's not 'our mark' anymore, now calm the hell down!" Ariadne scolded. "I'm happy with him."

"Ariadne," Arthur scoffed." It's been a day. We got off the plane _yesterday_. Please tell me that the only reason you're happy with him is because he's rich..." Arthur closed his yes, and squinted at her through one.

This time it was Eames' turn to scoff. "Mate, I think she's after a little more then that, am I right?"

"Actually..." Ariadne confessed. " He's great... at everything." Her tone was suggestive.

At this, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Damn it."

"You missed your chance, darling. Act faster next time?" Eames laughed, and Arthur punched him, harder this second time.

"Come and meet him. Really meet him." Ariadne looked from Arthur to Eames in earnest.

They walked over to Robert, Arthur followed reluctantly.

"Robert, these are my friends: Eames and Arthur." Ariadne gestured to them as she introduced them. "Boys, this is Robert Fisher. Jr."

Robert stood, and shook hands with the men that Ariadne has presented to him.

"Firm hand." Eames remarked.

"Yours too." Robert smiled.

Arthur shook Robert's hand, looking at him with a certain distain. "Pleasure." He said.

"All mine, Sir." Robert sensed his hostility, though was as friendly as ever.

"We go to school together in Paris. Arthur studies Architecture as well, and Eames studies Psych." Ariadne broke the tension.

"I think I'm dropping out anyway. School isn't my forte." Eames' eyes sparkled.

"Not me." Arthur said reassuringly." I love what I study." His gaze seemed to drift towards Ariadne.

"He's quite good at it too." Ariadne helped Robert throw out their trash, saving her McFlurry and nibbling on a frozen cookie. "Better then me, I dare say." She laughed and Arthur's mood lightened slightly.

"She's being modest." Arthur reassured Robert. "She is much more creative then I am."

Robert and Ariadne's eyes met, and they had a moment.

"Yah, she's something, alright." He kissed the top of her head, and she let him pull her body to his, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, we've got to get going, but it was good to see you, Ariadne." Eames pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Yes, we'll have to keep in touch." Arthur leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. He shook Robert's hand again, a solid down-stroke." Good day."

The boys walked off and Ariadne smiled up at Robert. " Arthur lives in the States too, Eames is from London."

"Arthur seems to have a thing for you... Anything happen there?" Robert asked as they exited the building and watched Eames and Arthur's vehicle drive away.

"We... had a thing." Ariadne revealed. " I broke it off. It wasn't right for me." She shrugged. "It's whatever."

"Well then." Robert let his hand find it's way into Ariadne's back pocket as they continued down the street.

"Mmm, warm hands." She smiled.

"You like that?" Robert raised his eyebrow as the lifted his hand from her pocket and let it drift under her cardigan and top, resting in the small of her back. His rough, warm fingertips scratched over her bare skin and she sighed.

"Even in public, our chemistry doesn't seem to settle." She lifted a spoonful of ice cream to his lips and they stopped as he ate it from her spoon.

"Damn. That's good ice cream." He licked his lips.

"Cookies and Cream. The best kind." She kissed him, licking the ice cream taste from his mouth. She threw out the empty ice cream cup and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

In this kiss, all their surroundings disappeared. The sounds of the streets dissolved and the scents of gasoline and cigarette smoke morphed into the reminiscent scents of last night. The cool breeze of the L.A air vanished and Robert swelled with every emotion possible.

When Ariadne pulled back, she knew in her heart that she already loved him. After such a short time it seemed unreasonable, and she didn't know if he felt the same way. As she was thinking this, Robert looked deep into her eyes. She was momentarily lost in his before she found her words again.

"Robert, I..." She stammered.

"I know, kitten. I know." He tucked a strand of her auburn streaked hair behind her ear.

"No, Robert. We need to say it, for real." She looked into his eyes.

"Fine then." He pecked her lips again. "I love you, Ariadne Jones." Her nerves were skyrocketing.

Ariadne gasped slightly, and pushed her body closer to his. "I love you too, Robert."

With that, they fell into another mind-blowing kiss, and after less then 48 hours, both Robert and Ariadne knew that the were smitten with each other, irrevocably.


	6. Shopping Trip

Hand in hand, the passionate couple walked down the sidewalk, whispering in each others shoulders and giggling at everything.

"Oh, Robert, can we please go in there? I need something to read before bed." She tugged on his arm like a child.

"I don't think you'll have much time to read before 'bed'." He winked at her as they stopped on the sidewalk outside a used book store.

"_Pleaaaaaase?_" She perked up onto her tip-toes and rested her forehead against his." Please?"

He extended his lips and kissed hers. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" She kissed his again and pulled him into the store.

They opened the door, and the bells jingled above the doorframe. It was a quiet store, except for the whirring of the air conditioning and the page turning of the old man who was working the desk.

"Good afternoon." He lifted his eyes from the pages of his book and smiled politely before returning to his book.

"Afternoon." Ariadne had skipped off to the hardcopy classics, as Robert greeted the man.

"I like to read classic, award-winning novels." Ariadne's dainty fingers skimmed over the binding of the shelves of books around her as she spun in the small isle.

Robert leaned against a post and smiled at her contentment.

He picked up the book closest to him and read the cover. "_Pride and Prejudice_... Read it?"

"Yup, and I loved it. I _hate_ Mr. Darcy." Ariadne's eyes were glued to the many titles in front of her.

"_Wuthering Heights_..." Her tone drifted. "I've actually never read this book." Her fingertips clasped the top of the binding and slipped it gently from it's place on the shelf. The red fabric cover was tattered and clearly loved by its previous owner. The book smelled old, the pages worn and thin where fingers had turned them before her. She let the book fall open in her palm, to the page where the ribbon book-mark lay. It was satin and frayed at the end.

Robert watched her, in awe of how immediately fascinated she had become with the novel.

"This is it. I have to buy it." She smiled, her eyes lost in the book's condition, and stumbled to the front desk.

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they strode, in-step, to the desk.

"A great novel. The only novel that Emily Bronte ever published, you know." The old man flipped the copy over in his hands, gauging it for price.

"I didn't, actually" Ariadne said forlornly.

"How about I give it to you for 4 dollars?" The old man softly fingered the pages, breathing in deeply.

"Really?" She exclaimed gratefully. "Thanks so much." She slipped him a five dollar bill and patted his hand. "Thank you so much. Come on." She grabbed Robert's hand and they fled the store before the old man could give her the change.

"Where to?" He slid his hand down her arm and linked his fingers with hers.

She checked her watch. It was nearing one o'clock now. "Anywhere you wanted to go?" She looked up at him.

"There are some new movies out this week, want to check that out?" He pointed up the street to the movie theatre. The large billboard was hard to miss, even though it was a few blocks up.

"Sure, but we'll walk slow, window-shop. I mean... it's not like we have any plans for today." She hugged the book to her chest.

"Alright."

"Ooh, can we start there?" Ariadne pointed excitedly at a store a couple doors up. "_Urban Outfitters_ is one of my favourite stores!"

"Well then, off we go, Kitten."

For the better part of an hour, Ariadne ran around with Robert trailing behind her, picking up clothes and accessories and filling a changing room at the back of the store. She tried on many different outfits and paired pieces with things that seemed to match but didn't, and things that didn't seem to match, but did. She raided the Men's sections and picked out attire for Robert to try on as well, and they put on little fashion shows for each other.

Upon leaving, Ariadne purchased a floral print dress, a pair of pastel flats, three necklaces, an off-shoulder blouse and a fedora. She also forced Robert to buy a cardigan with a faded pattern on it.

"What about there?" Robert jutted his chin toward the _Victoria Secret _down and across the street.

They frolicked through the isles and tables of lingerie until they had arms full of skimpy outfits.

"Can you do me up please?" Ariadne's voice summoned Robert from behind the door.

"Yah, sure." He looked around before he entered the closed room.

She stood there before him, in her undergarments, her back up against the wall and her left knee bent, her foot propped against the wall.

"Are we allowed...?" He slowly stalked towards her, her mood catching quickly.

She raised her arms above her head, as he was upon her, his body filling her voids, and his lips gravitated to her neck. "I don't know, but quite frankly, I don't care."

He kissed the sides of her neck and ran his lips over her collarbone and up and down her jaw as her body reacted ferociously.

Her hips pushed forward, causing Robert to press back on her, and he pinned her to the wall, holding himself to her as he grew hard beneath her struggles.

Her hands drifted down his body, tugging his hair and clothes as they made their way to the crotch of his pants.

Her lips found his neck and ear as her hands found his member and she slipped her hands into his undone pants and pulled him out.

He slid his hands down her bare ribcage and slipped off her lace boy-shorts.

They fell to her ankles and she let Robert lift her up against the wall to enter her.

She moaned and let him penetrate her core, stifling gasps with each movement.

Their lips finally met and they kissed with fiery passion, feeding the flame of sexual desire that burned their insides.

Robert grunted as he lifted her up. holding her so she wouldn't slide from his desperate grasp.

Her hands moved wildly, tugging his hair adding to the sensory overload of the moment.

The dimmed lights of the change rooms along with the pouperie in the corners of the room and the contemporary music playing from the speakers set the mood. The fact that they were in a public place, the risk of getting caught was exciting, the adrenaline was heightened, and the ecstasy was unbearable.

"Oh, Kitten." Robert groaned against her skin as he thrust harder and faster into his lover.

"Robert." She sighed. "Robbie." His name was moaned. "Bertie." Her voice was elated this time and he shushed her, for fear of being discovered.

"Mmhmm... Ohh!" He heaved against her until he reached his orgasm. His knees went weak and he almost dropped her, but continued to thrust until he felt Ariadne's body shudder and become limp with pleasure.

"Alright, now let's get out of here before we get caught." She kissed him as he put her down and she quickly re-clothed.

He threw her her shirt and she pulled it over her head as he opened the door.

They slipped out, giggling hysterically and ran from the back of the store out the front door. The cashier's gazes followed them out, but no one said a word.

"Oh my god!" Ariadne exclaimed as they entered the mid-day sun. "I've never done anything like that before. It was exhilarating."

"It was very exciting." Robert walked beside her and felt her happiness as it radiated from her every movement.

"Oh... Shoes!" Ariadne skipped ahead and disappeared into the ALDO a few stores down.

By the time Robert had entered the store, Ariadne already had on the most atrocious pair of heels he'd ever seen.

"How about these?" She clicked over to him, laughing at the look on his face. They looked like robot heels, all plated in gold.

"How about... never?" He let her use his shoulder for balance as she pulled them off her feet.

"Yah, too Lady-Gaga for my taste." Replacing them to the shelf,, she began to look seriously.

"Afternoon. Need any help?" The perky cash slid up between Robert and Ariadne. She was supposed to be speaking to Ariadne, but when Ariadne looked up, she noticed the employee's eyes were fixed to Robert's face.

"No, we're fine, thanks." Ariadne said slowly, her confusion threading it's way into her tone.

"Oh, well, if you need _anything_, anything at all, I'm here." The clerk skipped away and found a place to stare at Robert from afar.

"My god." Ariadne scoffed in disgust.

"What?" Robert asked, totally oblivious.

"She is fawning over you, totally ogling. It's pathetic." Ariadne bent over to grab a pair of neon striped ankle boots.

Robert's eyes drifted to her ass, and he sighed.

"Didn't you notice at all?" She stood and turned around. She followed Robert's gaze and it was still just below her hips. "Bertie?"

Lust burned in his eyes as they drifted slowly up her body, smouldering her.

They softly outlined every curve and fold of fabric until they met her face, which was a deep shade of blush when he finally reached her eyes.

"I noticed nothing, naught but you." He stepped towards her, and it was as if the world melted into nothing; nothing but him and her. "I see you, only you."

The space between their bodies vanished and he reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She almost dropped the boot in her hand as he leaned to kiss her, the spark more powerful then ever before.

It erased every ounce of jealousy in her body and when he pulled away, Ariadne saw that he meant every word of what he'd said.

He smirked at the awe he'd instilled in her, and stepped back.

"So... shoe shopping?"


	7. Their Evening

Their arms were full of bags and boxes as Ariadne and Robert made their way back to the hotel. It was late afternoon and the late day sun glared in their eyes as they retreated. Most of the bags were Ariadne's, but Robert bought a few pieces himself too.

At the hotel, they took the elevator to her room and dropped them all on the floor and table, cluttering the room.

"I haven't shopped like that in a long time!" Ariadne plopped herself onto her bed with a satisfied sigh.

"You're quite entertaining to shop with, you know. Little things excite you." Robert sat on the small sofa by the window.

Ariadne smiled. "What can I say? I'm easy to please." She giggled and fell back onto the bed.

She felt the television turn on and heard the generic sounds of some talk-show, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ariadne?" She felt a warm hand caress the side of her face. "Kitten, it is almost 7; we should eat."

Ariadne's eyes flickered open and saw Robert's face above hers, his eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the room. "Did I fall asleep?"

He helped her sit up, slowly. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Yah, me too." He rubbed her back and checked his watch again. "We slept for almost 2 hours, if I'm correct."

"Oy. That's productive." She laughed.

"Well, our bodies have been working pretty hard." He winked.

" Shut up, Bertie." She jostled him, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I had a great day today, Kitten." He kissed her forehead.

"Mmhmm, me too." She snuggled into his arms, and they sat there contently for a moment before a rumbling sound rudely interrupted their moment.

"_That's_ my stomach." Robert looked towards his abdomen.

"Food sounds good." Ariadne fetched the room service menu and settled back down beside Robert.

"Fruit salad, with a chocolate martini... and a warmed baguette." Ariadne looked up at Robert.

"Mmm, sounds good. I'll get the Caesar salad with chicken parmesan and a bottle of Spice Rum."

Robert promptly called in the order and they made casual small talk until the bus-boy knocked at their door.

"So you seriously hated _A Knight's Tale_?" Ariadne was curled at the head of her bed, her legs rolled beneath her. She chewed a strawberry as she awaited his response.

"No, it was cheesy and lame and the dancing was terrible." He laughed at her facial expression and took another bite of his chicken.

"But that's what made it so _awesome_!" She leaned her head back as she exclaimed." Ouch!" Her head smacked the wooden ridge at the top of the board. "Damnit!" She rubbed the back of her skull, the numbing pain pulsing over her scalp.

"Oh shit, Ariadne, are you okay?" Robert's eyes looked alarmed, and his body tensed.

"Yah, I'm fine... God Damnit." She rubbed her head again and closed her eyes. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Never mind, Hun." Robert shook his head, smiling as he continued his meal.

Ariadne finished and leapt to her feet. "Oh, dizzy. Room. Spinning. Oh." She stopped and held her forehead, with her other arm out to steady herself and closed her eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Robert looked concerned again.

"Yah, just got up to fast is all." She smiled as she re-opened her eyes and shuffled over to her suitcase. She pulled out small sleeping shorts and a bright green tank-top. Without thinking, she let her shorts fall to the floor. Her underwear and top came off next.

Robert glanced back and coughed on the food in his mouth, choking slightly. The sight of her almost naked body made his heart race, and his blood pulse.

She smiled, though he couldn't see it, as she listened to his breathing regulate.

moment's later, she had on her clothes and was searching through the day's purchases.

"Ah ha!" She jumped up, a red book in her hand. She spun around on the balls of her feet and leapt over to the bed. She felt like a child: content and happy and peaceful, not having anything stressful to worry about or any problems at the moment.

She crawled beneath the covers and sat against the headboard, curling her knees to her chest and tucking the covers around her. She let out a shallow sigh as she settled in with her copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and began to read.

Robert ate in casual silence and watched her read; watched as her eyes danced over the page, and imagined what she was picturing. He himself had studied the book in university, but he wasn't one to be suckered in by a tragic love story.

When he'd finished, he placed the trays and plates on the trolley and grabbed Ariadne's martini glass. "Here, Kitten." He handed it to her, and her eyes barely left the pages in front of her. She mumbled her thanks as she sipped her chocolate martini, thoroughly engrossed in her novel. Her legs straightened out on the bed and were spread comfortably, the book being her main focus.

Robert stepped silently over to the trolley and poured himself some rum, swirled it in his glass some and took a sip. The taste washed over his mouth delightfully and he took a deep breath in, the glass close to his nose. The husky smell warmed his palate, and comforted him.

He took a seat beside Ariadne on the bed, and drank his liquor in silence.

Her pages flipped in several minute intervals and the more she read, the more focused and isolated Ariadne seemed to be.

After an hour of sitting in silence and filling and refilling his glass, Robert was significantly tipsy and bored.

Ariadne had finished her martini and had begun to drink the spiced rum, letting it burn her throat, but not distract her from the book.

"Kitten...?" Robert whispered. "Kitty-Kitty..." He leaned over and kissed her neck, giving her chills and nibbling her ear.

"Robert! No." She pushed him away, playfully, her eyes glued to the book.

"But Ariadne, I just can't help myself." He began to kiss her shoulder and nuzzle into her hair.

"Robert Fisher Junior! I am _trying_ to read a _book_ here!" She looked over at him, her eyes scolding him more then her tone, though still playfully strict.

"Fine! Fine." He raised his hands in surrender and sat up straight.

She fluffed her hair and went back to reading.

Slowly, his hands crept under the blankets. They stealthily made their way to the waist band of her shorts, and she squirmed at his touch.

"Robert. Fisher. If you don't let me read this book... I swear... I'll-" Her threat was stopped short as his hand found it's spot directly between her thighs.

"You'll what?" Robert raised his eyebrow teasingly as his fingers found their way up the leg-hole and his hand gently caressed her sensitive area.

"I...I..." She closed the book and tossed it to her bedside, slowly melting into his touch. She went from a sitting up position to lying down on her back, flat, with Robert's hand warming her.

"I don't think you'll do anything at all." He crawled beneath the covers and pulled off her shorts, leaving her bare and exposed.

"I...uhh, I..." Ariadne couldn't find the words to rebuttal him, because as she tried to speak she felt the warmth of Robert's breath on her lady parts.

Robert's lips pressed against her skin from her hip bone and down her thigh. He breathed on her supple skin, sending chills through her body.

He moved to the other thigh as licked around until he decided he'd found a good place to suck. He suctioned himself to the skin and sucked until he left a successful hickey.

"Robert." Ariadne only said one thing as Robert moved next.

His lips grazed over her skin until they reached they're destination, the fleshy mound that was her key to pleasure.

With a gasp, she felt his tongue flick around until he found her clit, where he remained and tongued until she was shaking with relief.

When he emerged from beneath the covers, Ariadne lay panting on the bed, her limbs limp and overwhelmed.

He crawled over her and brushed his nose down her neck, kissing along her collarbone and shoulder.

He favoured the curve of her neck, where he left another dark hickey, along with bite marks.

As he kissed how her breasts, Ariadne's hands became active and where tugging at his waistband, until he stopped what he was doing to get them off himself.

Robert took this as an invitation and began to spread her legs apart, ready for her, when Ariadne surprised him

With all her weight, she switched their position and ended up lying with her body on top of his.

Her soft skin slid against his body as she shimmied down and her delicate hands trailed smoothly behind her, disappearing beneath the covers.

Her body made a large bump down at the end of the bed, and as she sat up, the covers fell from her shoulders.

She sat back on her heels and looked down at his erection. It was stiff and completely ready for her.

She crouched over and without letting her eyes break contact with his, she took him into her mouth.

His eyes clenched shut as she began to use her hands and mouth to work Robert to the brink of desire.

He let out a exalted cry and arched his back as he finished, and Ariadne pulled away, coughing.

"I'm a little DEHYDRATED." She said as she walked over to the mini-fridge and chugged one of the water bottles that was cooling there." Phew."

On the bed, Robert had regained his bearings, and propped himself on the pillows, opening his arms to her, beckoning for her to join him.

She frolicked over and leapt into his arms, letting him surround her.

"Oh hey there." She rubbed her nose against his and they both smiled giddily.

"I think we should sleep now." Robert suggested.

"Mmhmm." Ariadne nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

She revolved her body so that his front was pressed to her back.

He was still hard beneath her, but the feeling was soothing.

"Goodnight Bertie." She sighed and let all her muscles relax.

He wrapped his arms around her and their spooning position was immaculate. "Goodnight Kitten."


	8. The WalkIn

The mid-day sun beamed through the open curtains of Ariadne's hotel suite, bathing the young lovers as they fiercely greeted each other.

Ariadne awoke suddenly from a dream, and she wanted to pick up where it had left off.

Luckily, that was on top of Robert.

Their breathing was laboured and their chests heaved with the desperation of the moment.

Ariadne was riding Robert; straddling his waist, and letting him slide farther into her then shed ever had anyone before. As she rocked back and forth, Robert watched her breasts bounce up and down, held captive by the bra and tank top she'd slept in.

Her arms were gripping the headboard and using it as leverage to pound him even harder.

They moaned and groaned, and grunted and gasped.

The sounds were arousing by themselves, let alone the vigorous stimulation they were both getting.

As Ariadne leaned down in a position that resembled a cat stretching, they were calling out each other's names.

The louder they were the better they sounded, and the harder and faster Ariadne moved, the more unfathomable the pleasure became.

Because of these factors, they didn't hear as the door clicked open and the maid entered.

The woman let out a high pitch squeal and she tipped her cart. The cleaning cart and all it's contents were sprawled all over the floor of the suite.

"Oh shit!" Robert saw the maid first and alerted Ariadne who immediately pulled off of Robert and collapsed on the bed beside him, hauled under the covers.

"I'm so sorry. Please, excuse me, pardon me. I'm so sorry!" The maid scrambled across the floor, trying to gather all her belongings and not make eye-contact with Robert.

Robert, on the other hand, tried to look her in the eye. From the bed, he managed to reach his shorts and pull them on before standing up to help her.

When he stood, the shorts slid to the ridge of his hips, leaving his irresistible -V- visible.

When the maid looked up, it was where her eyes were drawn, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry. They sign said that the room needed cleaning, and this is when I usually come in." She stammered on as she clumsily knocked over her things as she attempted to gather them from the floor.

Ariadne emerged from the covers and pulled them up to her chin, she sat up, still snuggled to the headboard.

"It's alright, really Miss...?" Robert extended his hand to the young girl, with the long golden blonde hair.

"Gigandet. Meg Gigandet." She took the hand he offered and came to her feet.

The girl was beautiful, Ariadne was even in awe as Meg looked up from the embarrassing mess at her feet.

She was fair skinned, pale and soft, with light brown freckles dotting her nose and cheek bones., along with her crimson blush of embarrassment.

Her maid's uniform fit her perfectly, the tan shorts and the black polo top framing her well proportioned body perfectly.

Her hair was almost to her elbows, but despite the length, it was healthy and shimmering, and swam around her as she moved. The blonde accented her facial features.

The most distinct features on her face were her mouth and eyes.

Her perfectly aligned teeth sparkled white, and were surrounded by wide, pastel pink lips. Robert's eyes lingered on them as he studied the rest of her face.

Her eyes, with very minimal makeup, were a liquid blue. They sparkled brightly despite the currently mortifying situation.

"Well, Meg. It is quite alright. It's our fault for having left the sign up."

"I knocked, I did, I promise. I didn't see anything, I mean, not that I looked I just -." Meg rambled until Robert rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Meg, it's fine. Right, Kitten?"

He looked back at Ariadne who was walking towards them, shorts on." It's quite alright, really. Please, don't worry about it." She smiled at the beautiful young girl reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She looked apprehensive.

"Yes, it's no big deal." Robert laughed.

"Oh, okay. I'm just so embarrassed. I've never done something like this before." She shook her head, gesturing to the mess around her.

"Well, how about we get this mess cleaned up, huh?" Ariadne bent down and picked up the rolled bath towel.

Meg smiled. "Thank you, that sounds like a great idea."

The threesome made their way around the room picking up everything that Meg had dropped.

"So, what needs to be done?" Ariadne stood before the girl, hands on hips, ready for orders.

"You... You don't have to help me... Really, that's fine." Meg waved her hand as if to brush away the very thought.

"No! I'd love to help." Ariadne beamed. "I haven't done housework in so long."

"Well..." Meg looked back at her cart, "The sheets need to be changed..." She raised her brow inquisitively.

"Perfect!" Ariadne seemed keen to help and Meg laughed. To Robert, she said: "Is she always like this?"

He shrugged. "I've never seen a woman so eager to do chores... ever."

The bed was made in record time, and Ariadne stood proudly at the foot of it. "Done." She said.

Meg emerged from the bathroom. "Me too. Your bathroom is spotless and the carpet is vacuumed." Meg gathered her supplies as Robert handed her a tip and she walked out the door. Before it closed she stopped it with her foot and leaned in. "Thanks so much for helping out, and sorry again." She winked at Ariadne and Robert draped his arm around Ariadne's shoulders.

"No problem." Ariadne said perkily.

"See you 'round." Robert waved her off.

"Sweet, wasn't she?" Robert said once the door had shut.

"She was beautiful, holy wow." Ariadne ran her fingers through her hair. "I... need to have a shower." She rubbed her eyes and crinkled her nose.

"Me too..." He tilted his head suggestively.

"No shower sex, not right now." She hopped on her tip-toes to kiss his nose. "I'm still weak in the knees from all of our shenanigans." To emphasize her meaning, Ariadne slid her hand down his shorts and grabbed him as she said it.

Robert laughed gently. "You're so hormonal." He jutted his hips towards her and she applied pressure to him. She could feel the blood pulsing to make him rock solid, and rubbed a couple times.

"Mmhmm." She kissed him, her hand still at work.

His tongue played tag with hers and her hand moved rhythmically in time with their kiss.

"Now go, clean yourself." He said into her lips. "I'll call upon you later if you'd like?"

"I'd love that." Ariadne smiled and removed her hand from it's current position.

Robert gathered his things, and Ariadne stood where left her and watched his movements.

"Bye Kitten." He smacked her ass as he passed her and shut the door behind him.

She smiled, and retreated into the shower.


	9. OverSlept

Ariadne had her towel wrapped around her hair and was scurrying around her room in a black bra, thong and garters when the phone rang.

"Ariadne?" The familiar voice said.

"Is that you, Bertie?" Ariadne whipped out her British accent as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, it's me...?" His tone was inquisitive.

"What about that paperwork?" Ariadne said.

"What..? What paperwork? Ariadne, what the hell?" Robert laughed despite his frustration.

"I'll pop 'round in a jiffy, and I'll see you... on Monday..." She let the last syllable draw out until she hung up. She laughed hysterically, imagining the confusion spread across Robert's face.

Just then a rapid knock sounded at her door.

She looked down at her partially clothed body and muttered. "Shit!"

Running to the door, she unlocked the latches and stood behind the door, poking her head out as she opened it.

"Ariadne, would you mind explain to me what the hell that was about?" Robert was standing there, in a suit, though he dawned it casually, with no tie, and underneath the black jacket, his pastel pink dress-shirt. He was holding up his cell phone in his left hand and his other was on his hip.

When Ariadne saw him, all casual like that, her sexual desire flared suddenly, and she let it take hold.

She swung the door open and revealed her body, in the lace black lingerie and Robert's eyes seemed to bulge from his skull.

"Come 'ere ,you!" She reached out and grabbed the collar of his jacket. " I think it's Monday already." She winked as she heaved him into the suite.

"Whoa!" He fell in after her, and his exclamation along with the sound of the door slamming echoed through the empty hall.

In the room, Ariadne wasted no time in getting to her point. Her usually gentle touch was rabid and violent, yanking his clothes off. He was unused to this, and it made him very submissive.

Where ever her fingers touched, it was as if she was burning paths of white-hot passion, and as disoriented as Robert had become, he understood that much. He fed the fire she'd lit and moaned her name as he slowly caressed her skin on her back. His rough fingertips scratched down her ivory skin and it was just the right touch for Ariadne to lapse in control.

Unexpectedly, Ariadne's hands slipped down Robert's pants, the belt and zipped undone, and grabbed hold of his manhood. Robert gasped at the sudden tightness between his legs, and not just because of Ariadne's firm grasp.

She felt the blood pulsing beneath her fingertips as she slowly let her other hand trace down his shaft to his tip. Robert's jaw dropped and his eyes closed; he seemed to be choking on pleasure.

His lips frantically kissed her face and neck, and his hands applied altering pressure all over her body as they made their way to the freshly made bed.

With her hands alternately twisting his shaft and tip, lightly padding the skin and tightly clenching his now erect member, Robert now felt the waves of need and lust wash over him.

They came in chills of numbness, sinking deep into his bones.

She kissed him back now, her physical need for him so overpowering that she moved one hand from his shaft and squeezed his balls.

He was suddenly wide-eyed and rigid, but relaxed as he felt Ariadne caressing them. Her fingers were gentle and they massaged the sac tenderly.

The other hand moved more smoothly now, for Robert groaned into her shoulder as he had provided it with lube.

Her fingers drifted past his balls to the soft skin between them as his ass. When Ariadne patted it, Robert's legs shook, and he looked as if he was about to orgasm again.

Instead of fingertips, Ariadne used the pad of her thumb and the slow prodding of a knuckle against the hyper-sensitive nerve endings, and he cried her name, and came again into her hand.

Ariadne removed her hands and reached up to the towel in her hair.

The damp fabric cleaned the cum off her hands before she absent-mindedly threw it to the floor.

Robert was lustfully kissing away at her shoulders, ears and jaw line.

Ariadne's body was throbbing, but she was giving Robert a breather. His erection pressed hard between her legs and she dropped his pants, his boxers along with.

She swivelled her hips, rubbing him sufficiently and he pushed her down onto the bed.

His beautiful lips curved into a side smile, accentuating the hollowness of his cheeks, as he pressed himself against her and nudged her legs wider. They opened for him, like doors for a king, and through her thong, she felt his blood pumping through him, hot and heavy, against her lady parts. He stole as many kisses as he could as Ariadne worked her hands over Robert's bare shoulders and racked her nails down his arms, his muscles bulging as he clenched his fists in the heat of the moment, holding his power over her.

When her hands made it to his hips, and by her lead, they began to pulse against her, knocking hips and rubbing privates.

"I love you, Ariadne. I truly do." He said between gasps.

Ariadne too was panting. "I love you too, Robert." She pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love you too."

He manoeuvred her out of the little black thong and laid perpendicular to her.

"Please..." She whined, waiting in anticipation."

"Oh Ariadne." He penetrated her and pulled her body close. He wrapped his arms around her and practically glued their bodies together. Their passionate embrace made the moment even more intimate: they were one, physically, and after the exchange of _'I love you's' _they were together emotionally as well.

Slowly, Robert began. With his body still pinned to hers, he laid them on the bed and used his arms as leverage, surrounding her closely.

This time, Ariadne was noisy. Not loud, just full of sounds, constantly escaping from her heart-shaped lips. Her chest would heave with each moan and lazy sigh as Robert would continue to slowly build to her orgasm

Robert himself expressed better when he was silent. His silence equated his sincerity, and his fulfilled contentment.

He liked to watch Ariadne read, and he loved to watch her as they made love. She was like an angel to him, some undiscovered miracle that was his to keep.

His breathing was the only sound that came from him; laboured and heavy, with her name entwined in the air he exhaled.

He watched her, his eyes gently caressing her expressions and Ariadne met them.

They were soft, and behind the delicious hazel, Robert saw the fire. He saw her truth, her honesty, and her loyalty to him.

Her eyes closed then and she sucked in through her teeth and breathed out with a glorious exclamation.

Robert figuratively stepped on the gas and pounded her, making the bed squeak with each thrust.

Ariadne was paralyzed with pleasure, her whole body tense, and numb.

Robert finished and became the same way, collapsing onto of her smaller body, coddling her in his arms.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"What?" Ariadne sounded panicked. "That was perfect..."

"No condom... again." Robert propped himself on his elbow and looked her in the eye.

"Oh... shit." Her face fell, her eyes clouded instantly with worry.

"We'll be fine. Give it a couple days... We'll test it." He kissed her forehead. "I promise. It'll be fine."

"That's right." Ariadne mumbled reassuringly to herself. "Robert?"

"Yah?"

"I love you." Her eyes were scared, as if his answer was to be different.

"I love you too, Ariadne Jones. Forever and always."

He stood from the bed and re-clothed as she finished getting ready.

She did her make up before she put her crisp, white blouse on, walking about in her heels and unzipped waist-high pencil skirt. Robert watched her intently. She leaned over the illuminated mirror in the bathroom, lightly applying bronzer/blush and a light shade of eye-shadow and mascara.

She'd quickly curled small, loose curls and clipped them back so that they were off her face, but still down

"Bertie, the restaurant is closed..." She emerged from the bathroom with a sigh, looking at the clock.

"We can make arrangements to go elsewhere." Robert shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Perfect." She smiled up at him as she tucked her blouse into the top of her skirt. "Do me up?" She turned to give Robert access to the back of her skirt.

He lifted the zipper slowly, sexily over her ass and toward the top. He buried his face in her curls, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She jumped. "You're tickling me! I'm very sensitive there."

He giggled. "Let's go Kitten."

She grabbed her little silver clutch and let herself be ushered out the door, pulling his arm around her waist as they walked down the halls and out into the starlit streets.


	10. The Gift

Sitting at their table in a private lounge, Ariadne sipped her champagne from the elegantly long flute. Her fingers caressed the thin glass and she worked the bubbles over in her mouth before letting them slide down her throat.

Robert sat across from her, angled towards her body, their feet touching. He swirled the scotch in his glass before raising it to his lips.

"Ariadne...?" His glass clinked on the glass tabletop.

"Mmhmm?" Her eyes looked blissful, as she smiled at him.

"I have to go away, Kitten." Robert let out a deep sigh, a sad sound that broke Ariadne's contented mood.

"What?"

"Yah. I've got business in Miami... and you have to go home."

"Home? I don't even know where home is anymore, Robert." She say bad, exasperated.

"What do you mean, Kitten?" He reached over and rubbed her arm, soothingly.

"My father died years ago, and my mother remarried. My sister and I were never close... and my brother... Well.. My brother..." She shook her head and looked away. Robert could hear the strain in her voice, holding back a wave of tears." My brother is in jail."

Robert looked at her and saw the tears running down her face.

"He's serving a life sentence because he raped and killed his girlfriend 4 years ago." She quickly wiped her tears away. "We disowned him after that. No one's seen him since."

"Ariadne, I had no idea..." He skootched his chair to hers and pulled her in for a hug. She gratefully fell into his embrace, before composing herself. "Is there anywhere you can go?"

She sniffled. "My best-friend lives with her son in Lawrence, Kansas... I could go stay there..." Ariadne fluffed the curls at the back of her head.

"That sounds good. We'll arrange everything in the morning." Robert smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know about you, Ariadne."

"That's alright." She perked up. "We haven't talked much about our pasts. There has been a lot of sex, really." She winked.

"Yes... quite a bit, I'd say."

"What is it you have to go do?" Ariadne daintily ate her salad, and waited for his response.

"I... had a dream on the plane... I made a decision in my sleep you could say. I have to build for myself, not off of what my father made." He sighed and cut into his chicken breast.

"Oh... Makes sense." Ariadne smiled down at her plate, hiding her face from his.

"It shouldn't take very long... I'll be back within the week." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll get to meet your friend."

"That'd be nice." She smiled. "What about you?"

He raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Huh?"

"What about your family?"

"Well... my mother died when I was young... and my father and I have never had a very tightly-knit relationship. When I was a boy, we had our times, but as adults, we only ever talked about business."

"Oh..." Ariadne muttered.

"And he recently passed away. So has most of my family; my mothers siblings are all gone, left no children. My father was an only child, and I was the only child to my parents.. The only thing remotely close to family is Uncle B: my father's business partner."

"You and him are close, then?"

"Closer then me and my father, yes. Robert Browning; he's been my safe place for years."

Their eyes met and they both smiled, leaving the atmosphere light.

They finished their dinner, and left the building, hand in hand.

They strolled down the street in the dusk, the moonlight bouncing around in the depths of Robert's iris'.

She sighed at the beauty of the city around her: the lights meeting the colourfully warm sunset, and the cool breeze from the east. The sounds of car horns and street-players seemed to swirl around her, in many different colours, creating a musical aura about her and Robert.

They walked around the corner and came upon a small jazz quartet. There was a pianist, a drummer. an upright bass player and a female singer. Her voice wafted beautifully into Ariadne's musical aura as a soft shade of the deepest purple. Her jazzy mezzo swam through the rhythm of the music being played and entwined itself around Robert and Ariadne.

They stopped to listen, and Robert dropped a 20 into the case in front of them.

"Dance with me, my lady?" He offered his hand, palm-up, for her to take and she curtsied as she accepted.

"Why yes, my dear sir." She giggled as he kissed the back of her artistically bent hand and pulled her body into his.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pinning her to him. He held her had in the other.

He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into his neck as they began to dance.

Robert moved her to the beat, sweetly and with languid movements. They waltzed around the small round-about and he spun her out and back in , hugging her to his body, and kissing her neck delicately.

He felt her shiver in delight and spun her back out again.

She glued herself to his body and they swayed, chest-to-chest, their noses and foreheads touching as they smiled at each other.

He took a breath in, breathing in her scent. He could taste her, vividly in his mouth, on his tongue. He traced small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb and hugged her with his other arm.

"I love you, Ariadne." She looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Robert."

She pet her head on his shoulder and they danced in the street.

They could hear people around them cooing and saying sweet things about them in hushed tones. They just smiled and ignored the world.

Suddenly the music changed. It became upbeat and swinging and Ariadne jumped from Robert's arms, still holding his hand.

"Come on then!" She exclaimed excitedly. The band broke out in "Lady is a Tramp" and The singer got right into it.

Ariadne lead this time, her feet dancing around, coaxing Robert to do that same. "Oh come on, Bertie!" She let him spin her, out then in, tight to him again.

They jumped and jived, and swung about to the beat, and when the song was over, the small crowd clapped for them and the band.

Each spectator dropped money for the band in the case and continued their walks with smiles on their faces.

Robert and Ariadne held each other, laughing and smiling at the fun they'd had.

"Thank you for the serenade." Ariadne said to the singer, giving her a quick hug. "You're amazingly talented. Don't ever stop trying to reach the top."

"Thank you." The young girl smiled. "You guys are quite the dancers... you've got some chemistry there." She winked.

Robert chuckled aloud.

"Your band, you guys are great. Seriously." He pulled out his wallet and handed each of the four musicians 100$ bills.

They all gasped and exchanged hand-shakes and thank-you's. "That's for giving me and my girl a great time. Even here, in the middle of the moonlit streets."

With that, The couple continued their walk.

They sauntered past locked shops, and dimly lit storefronts, busy bars and grills, and cafes full of people.

All of a sudden, Ariadne's hand slipped from Robert's and she ran ahead to a bright store window.

"Kitten?" Robert caught up with her.

"Oh, Bertie." She sighed as she stared through the glass. "Aren't they beautiful?"

She raised her fingers and pointed into the window. "I absolutely love that one."

Robert grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors. "Well then you shall have it."

As they entered the store, the jingle of bells above the door alerted the woman behind the counter. "Good evening! She said cheerily. "Welcome to Tiffany's! How can I 'elp you?" Her voice was thickly accented, Robert assumed Swiss.

"I'd like to get my girl here something special." He grabbed Ariadne's hand.

"And what would your girl 'ere like?" The older woman looked sweetly upon Ariadne.

"There is a necklace... in the front window..." She stammered nervously.

" Alright." The woman briskly stepped to the window and pulled the display out. "Which one, dear?"

Ariadne raised her quivering hand, and pointed to a key. It was about 3 inches long, made of 18K White Gold embedded with diamonds.

"Out White Gold Heart Key? Very classic choice." She smiled and lifted it from the box. "May I?" She gestured towards Ariadne.

"Sure, of course." Ariadne nodded to her, but her eyes met Robert and showed her nervousness.

"A special occasion?" The woman asked.

"Nope. Just doting on my girl." Robert winked at Ariadne. "Ain't that right, Kitty?"

"Mmhmm." She squeaked.

The woman fastened the clasp around Ariadne's neck, and she let her hair fall. The clerk stepped back and beamed. "Isn't that just lovely!"

Robert's eyes widened as well. "Ariadne, it suits you very well. You look stunning."

She fingered the piece of jewellery around her neck tenderly.

" I love it." She breathed.

"Then you'll have it." Robert pulled her in and planted a quick, yet passionate kiss on her rosy lips.

"The key to my heart.' He said.

"Well then you need a lock..." Ariadne said. "Will you wear a necklace?"

"Uhhh...?" Robert looked uncomfortable.

"What about something like this, Bertie?" She pulled Robert over to the Men's counter, and pointed to the Titanium plated, sterling silver dog tag. "We could get the image of a lock engraved, with a hole and everything." She smiled eagerly. "And write "_Kitten_" on the back?"

"That sounds..." He hesitated for dramatic effect, although there was no way he's say no. "Sure." He smiled and she perked up to kiss him again.

"You heard the Miss." He said to the clerk, who busied herself with following through with Ariadne's plans. Ariadne picked the design of lock image she wanted and the font.

"It'll be around half an hour, Sir, if you'd like to have a walk and come back?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll pay for the necklace now." He walked over to her and wrote up a check. "Sound about right?"

"Perfect, actually." The lady examined the number, which was perfectly calculated, tax and all to the approximately 2000$ necklace.

Outside Ariadne looked to Robert. "How did you do that?"

"DO what?"

"Calculate the taxes and final price so quickly. That was ridiculous!" She was thoroughly impressed.

"Maths was my strong point in school. I studied it in University and I've made use of it in business with my father and Uncle Browning." He smiled nonchalantly.

"You say it like it's no big deal... at all." She scoffed. "I can do math, but whoa." She hugged his arm. "Another reason that makes me love you."

"What other reasons are there?"

"Well, you're a gentleman, and a sweetheart. You know how to distract me, and I love your eyes." She smiled. "You're great in bed, and you love me."

She kissed him.

"I do." He returned her kiss.

"Coffee?" She pulled him into the _Starbucks_ nearest to them.

"Our first date." He winked.

"You counted that as a date?"

"Yes."

"Awwwwe." She giggle as they came to the counter.

"For you ma'am?" The young boy behind the register looked nervous. Ariadne looked at his apron, which dawned a badge saying 'In Training.

"A Grande White Chocolate Latte, no whipped cream please." She smiled.

The boy mouthed the order as he staggered pressed the buttons. "And you?" He looked to Robert.

"I'd like a Venti Mint-Mocha Frappachino with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and shavings please. Decaf, with soy-milk." The boy looked flustered as he tried to write it all down on the cup then read it off the cup and press the buttons. Eventually he got it and Robert and Ariadne left with their drinks.

"That wasn't very nice." She teased.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You knew he was frightened, yet you gave him an intense order."

"You have to learn. I challenged him, and he rose to the challenge." Robert looked at her and sipped his Frap. "Plus, it's good." He offered it to her, and she sipped it from the green straw.

"Mmmm."

"See?" He laughed. "I told you so."

They walked around the small pier, overlooking the city, instead of the water.

"It's time." Ariadne said.

"For?"

"To go back to Tiffany's, silly." She skipped ahead of him. "Come on!"

At Tiffany's, the older woman was polishing his tag as they walked in.

"Mr. Fisher! It's perfect and here for you." She offered it to him.

He took it from her, nodding in thanks, and handed it to Ariadne.

"Would you?"

"Of course." She smiled a small smile, her lips not parting. She took the chain and undid it, reaching with both hands behind his neck. This pulled their bodies together and as she linked the clasp, he kissed her.

"Now, we've always got a part of each other." She said and kissed him back.

The woman behind them clapped delightedly. "Young love is so grand, isn't it just?"

"The grandest." Ariadne laughed as Robert paid.

"Thank you for all your help Ma'am." Robert nodded to her before they left.

"Have a good evening!" She called after them.

"ready to head back?" Robert patted her rear as Ariadne Stopped in front of him.

"Oh yeah." She swung around and with one hand cupping the back of his head pulled him into another long kiss.


	11. GoodBye

_**So it's been a while, sorry. I got caught up reading another fanfiction and writting another, so it distracted me...**_

_**I'd seriously love to continue writting this one, so I'll try and keep it up. It has to go somewhere so if anyone has ideas, all are considered. I think I know where it will go though.**_

_**thanks for favouriting and following (: means a lot. It means that I know that people are actually reading what I'm writting.**_

_**xo**_

_**Taz**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the hotel, Ariadne curled into her bed, fingering her diamond necklace, and reading her book.

"God damn." Robert breaths from the bathroom dorrway.

"Hmm?" Ariadne looks up.

"You're just so sexy." His eyes drift casually over her body.

She'd stripped from her clothing, and all she had on was her black bra and panties. Her smoothly, toned legs were delicately poised beneath her and he hair fell gently over her shoulders.

"Stop it." She blushed, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Seriously." He shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't get over it." Robert, in a V-neck tee-shirt and blue plaid boxers, crawled to her. He leaned down to kiss her thigh, and snuggled his head into her as he lay next to her. His fingers traced small patterns on her skin, his rough fingertips scraping sensually over her muscles.

"I called Mary, my friend in Lawrence? She said she'd be delighted to see me." Ariadne's eyes didn't leave her book.

"Sounds good, I'll grab you a plane ticket and you'll be set." Robert's whole hand, palm down, caressed her leg now. He trailed kisses behind his gentle touch.

"I can be packed by whenever you need."

"Let me just make a phone call." Reluctantly, he stood.

Minutes later her emerged from the bathroom.

"You're flight leaves at 1, and mine 40 minutes later."

"Perfect." She smiled up at him, her eyes content, though he sensed the air of sadness.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" He leaned over her and stroked the stray strand of hair that had fallen from her ear.

"I forget life sometimes." She closed her book and sighed. "It's been like 4 days; neither of us working, or worried about everything... It going to be weird."

"I'll join you in a couple days. We'll be fine." This time his kiss landed on her lips. They parted softly, and her tongue flickered out, dragging itself across his lower lip.

"Four days... without my fix?" She groaned, a sound meant to tease, but ignited a flame in Robert's lower abdomen. "I don't know if I can make it." She writhed, letting loose another magnificent groan, that made Robert's blood pulse.

His hands slipped up her sides, cool on her skin. She inhaled and he let his hands loosely envelope her rib-cage as it expanded.

"Bertie." She breathed. He'd begun to caress her tummy with his lips, pressing every so often, kissing her ever so softly.

When he got to her lips, the kiss was sweet. It left a flame, one that burned fiercely.

She raised her hands to his arms, which surrounded her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed down her jaw and softly nuzzled her neck, giving her chills.

Her small hands slipped under his arms and gripped his shoulders, pulling him onto her.

Skillfully, he rested his body on hers and used his hands to slip down her sides and pull her underwear off. He worked out of his own, and Ariadne reached for the light she'd been using to read, clicking it off.

Ariadne moaned delightfully as Robert quickly became rock solid, because of her bucking hips.

He pressed against her, giving her something to push against until he began to slide easily. She'd become slick and it made their friction easier.

"Oh Bertie." She held his face to hers, kissing him hungrily as he lifted his hips, looked her in the eyes, and softly made his way into her.

Her eyes rolled back and her bottom lip quiverred.

She stiffled a whimper as he built her up. He swelled inside her and this time it was his turn to make his pleasure audible.

He swooned into her shoulder, their hips clashing together, their brows furrowed in desperation for each other.

The pain was almost as overpowering as the pleasure as Robert and Ariadne made sweet love to each other. As they came down from they orgasm induced high, their chests heaved and limbs trembled, the numbness still fullly present in their bodies.

When they finished, they replaced their underwear and curled up beside eachother, breathing in the smell of sex, relishing in their bliss.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sleep took them swiftly, and when they awoke, there was still a ghostly memory of the toe-curling sex they'd had hours before.

Ariadne was up, packed and ready before Robert had even stirred.

It was 10:30 when Robert finally moved.

"Hey Robert." Ariande was curled into the loveseat facing the window, reading into the sunlight.

"Mornin' . " He mumbled, sleep heavy in his husky voice.

"We go today."

"We do." She sat on the end of bed. "Brekkie?"

"Sure..." He sighed.

"Already ordered." Ariadne beamed.

The couple ate, little to no conversation littering their morning meal.

Their feet and legs were entwined together beneath the small table as they exchanged longing looks.

When 1o'clock rolled around, the couple stood in the boarding gates, hugging and kissing each other sweetly.

"Be safe, Ariadne." Robert smiled into her tearing eyes, smoothing her hair and cupping her face as he kissed her again. "Go Kitten." He caressed the diamond key 'round her neck and she kissed his fingers.

"I'll see you soon Robert." A tear swished down her cheek. "Text me."

On the plane, Ariadne stared out her first-class window and into the airplane, as if she could see Robert standing there, in his Armani suit, his shoes all buffed and his cuff-links all taught.

Settling back with her copy of _Wuthering Heights_, she popped in her earbuds and curled comfortably into her seat.

As the plane lifted off, she couldn't help but reminise to her last flight; the flight where she'd corrupted Robert's mind. Feelings of guilt broke through her inner walls, and she suddenly felt ill. She nervously sipped a glass of water and took note that that's where Robert was going now... to basically sell Saito his company. To build off what his father had done by do business with a new partner.

Ariadne took a deep breath in. _He'll be fine. i'll tell him... eventually._


	12. Old Friend

**hEY Y'ALL (":**

**I'm super excited about you guys meeting Ariadne's childhood buddy, Mary, her hubby John and boy Dean.**

**Names Sound familiar? yah, thats cause They are the Winchesters from Supernatural.**

**They ARE NOT Hunters, or THE Winchesters, I just liked the names and the thought of a happy family Mary/John/Dean/+ 1 ;) (I wonder who that'll be) oh... AND The IMpala.**

**Because it's a badass.**

**Enjoy :D**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Waking on the plane was unsettling for Ariadne and she was disoriented at first.

The flight attendant brought her a water, a coffee and a day old banana muffin upon her awakening.

"Thank you," Ariadne smiled up at the girl as she walked the other way.

Nibbling the muffin, Ariadne's mind reeled. She'd dreamed, but it was more of a memory then a dream. She's thought about last night, with Robert, peacefully making love to him. It was more love driven then lust, it was sweet and gently romantic. She sighed and pulled out her necklace from underneath the neck of her Roots pullover. She smiled, caressing it, the diamond and the white gold contrasting beautifully with her olive toned skin.

She wished he were there with her, to meet Mary, and see her old home.

"_We've now landed in Kansas, please wait for further instructions from your compartments flight attendant. Thank you once again for flying with PANAM AIrlines and we hope we can see you again soon._" The woman over the P.A on the plane seemed too chipper, but I guess it meant she didn't have to wark again until the plane left, which was in 14 hours from then.

In the baggage pick-up, Ariadne promptly found her bag and went out to the main lobby.

"Ariadne!" She heard her name being called above the buzz of the throng of people. Ariadne looked around, and saw couples reuniting, family throwing themselves into hugs and contented conversation.

"Ariadne Jones!" My name ran louder above the crowd again until I saw her.

There was Mary, standing there, waving her arms in the air like a mad woman.

"Mary!" I ran to her, my bags trailing behind me. "Oh Mary! I've missed you so much!" I threw my arms around her in a tremendous embrace, a hug that I'd been longing to I'd for 4 years now.

"Oh damnit Ariadne! We need to keep in better touch." She patted me on the back, her hand strong for such a little woman.

Mary was about 5'4, with full blonde hair that always seemed to fall perfectly. I reached up and pulled a loose curl. "Rockin' as always, my dear." I rested my hand on her hip. "Even after a child, how did you manage to keep that bod'?"

She laughed, the sound shattering the unmanageable noise like a bullet through glass.

She winked, and patted her tummy. " Pregnant, mate."

"You remembered?" Ariadne's eyes widened.

"It's only my freakin' catch-phrase."

They were referring to the word 'mate'.

In their third year of high school, as juniors, they'd had an exchange student from Australia. He's said mate to everyone, the teachers, strangers on the street, his parent's, everyone. Everyone but them. Truth is, Australian Chase Davies had the hots for them, both of them. He'd have treated them like queens, if it weren't for the fact that he tried to get both of them, at the same time, behind each other's backs. Ariadne and Mary had packted that they wouldn't coerce with him again. He was pissed. They, took his pet name.

"and OH MY GOD!" Ariadne cried. "Pregnant?" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yup, John and I are very pleased." She beamed ear to ear.

"Congrats." Ariadne joined her in smiling.

"And who's this little man?" Ariadne smiled down at the three year old boy holding tightly to Mary's peach toned skin.

"This," Mary tugged the boy forward. "is Dean."

The little boy stepped forward with great confidence, and looked at Ariadne, from his place on the ground 2 feet below her. "You're pretty..." He managed.

"Ahaha, thanks Dean." She knelt to his level. "I'm Ariadne." She offered him her hand and he took it, holding it in his small hands.

"He's the ladies man, my Dean." Mary laughed. "Like his father. Speaking of..." She looked to her Blackberry for the time. "John's waiting outside, he went to grab us Starbucks. You still drink Medium Vanilla Bean, double espresso shot?"

"My favourite." Ariadne smiled and hugged her best friend again. "Let's get going then, mate."

They chatted casually, not too deep into conversation when John drove up in his Impala.

"Hey, girl." Ariadne said as the car drove up, running her hand over the roof and down the hood. "You are lookin' beautiful as ever." She walked around the front of the car and over to the driver door as John stepped out. "Daddy's been taking care of you has he?"

"Hey Ari." He wrapped her in a warm hug, his spicy scent still the same since the last time she'd seen him.

"Hey John, hows'it been hanging?"

"I'm married, got myself a wife, Dean, another baby on the way. I'm great. You?"

"Just grand." Ariadne beamed.

She loved the feeling of family, of safety and security. She'd missed it all the time she'd been alone in Paris.

They headed off to Mary and John's house, and Ariadne pulled out her cell phone, checking her messages; there was a message from Robert.

An hour ago he'd sent: '_ I miss you already, Kitten. 5 days will be over in a jiffy. Please, be careful and have fun. I love you."_

Ariadne smiled so radiantly that Mary sensed her joy. She looked back, and recognized the look Ariadne was giving her phone.

It was a conversation that she's save for their time, later.


	13. Seperate, yet Together

They sat around the dinner table, John helping Dean with his dinner, and Ariadne and Mary catching up on all the things they'd missed.

" I can't believe you studied in Paris!" Mary ran her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair, and it fell perfectly back around her shoulders. John's eyes seemed to caress her features as she smiled and laughed. Ariadne plainly saw the love that he had so strong foe her, and the way their home showed it.

"Yah, it was nerve-wracking. Very intensely beautiful." I smiled. "A dream come true , really." I blushed shyly.

Ariadne helped Mary clear the table, clean the kitchen and John gathered up Dean as we finished and bribed him away from his mother with the promises of ice-cream.

When the men had left, Mary poured herself a glass coke and Ariadne a smooth chocolate martini and situated them in the living room, curled into the couch and loveseat in front of a warmly roasting fire.

"So who was that text from, Ari?" Mary jumped right in.

"Huh?" Ariadne's eyes flickered around the room, not meeting Mary's eyes.

"That text, you know the one." Mary crinkled her nose. "The one you got in the car. I assume it was from a man, I mean... I haven't seen you smile like that since Chase Davies... Mate." Mary winked at her, and Ariadne met her eyes.

"You're my best-friend, Mary, so I'm going to tell you something." Her voice was suddenly solemn, and caught Mary's full attention.

"Yah, Ariadne. Go ahead."

" A man found me at school, a man named Dominic Cobb." Ariadne swallowed hard. "No, he's not _the_ man, but he offered me work. He had to be sure that I was the perfect candidate, and when he was sure I was, he plunged me straight in. We worked in dreams." Ariadne watched Mary's reaction, though her expression was unchanged. " Dom and his team: Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf, well they... we entered people's dreams and altered thoughts. Call me crazy, but I didn't believe them either, until I woke up."

Mary's eyebrow raised at that.

"Dominic had me under and in a dream, explained the job to me, all ina dream. I had no idea until I died in the dream and woke in a warehouse, Arthur standing over me."

Mary inhaled like she was about to say something, but Ariadne knew her question before it was asked.

"No, Arthur isn't _the man_ either." Ariadne smiled.

" I left, furious because I'd died in the dream being stabbed to death by Cob's crazy dead wife (Don't ask), but I couldn't stay away. When I came back they hired me as the architect. I planned all the levels of the dream world for them, so that we could go into a subject's mind and perform inception."

"What's inception?"

"It's where we plant an idea in someone's mind, inspire them, and make them believe that it's their own idea. It's difficult to do, the idea being planted has to be perfect, or else it's shit, and it doesn't work."

"Okay, okay, but what does this have to do with the text?" Mary sipped her Coke, on the edge of her seat, listening intently waiting for the good part.

"Well, the one who we were performing inception on was a young heir to a big company, and his name is Robert Fischer. Jr." Ariadne smiled and finished her martini. "He's the man who texted me..." Her blush fluttered to her cheeks.

"Oh Ari!" Mary clapped gleefully.

"It's not exactly cheerful. We invaded his mind and manipulated his subconscious. We did it, despite complications mind you, but it feels wrong." Ariadne sighed.

"Oh..." Mary slumped back onto the couch.

"The saddest thing about the whole ordeal, is that I haven't told Robert yet." The brunette shook her head and closed her eyes in disappointment with herself.

"What was the idea you guys planted?"

"For him to create for himself and not off what his father wanted."

"Well that's not a terrible thought, as he could have easily thought of it himself..." Mary's voice was hopeful.

"Always so full of positivist, Mary Samuels."

Mary cleared her throat. "So... what of this Robert fellow? What's he like...?"

"He's fantastic. He's funny and handsome and quick on his feet." Ariadne explained briefly.

"_That's_ not what I want to hear, and you know it." Mary punched the other girl playfully.

"Huh? Oh..._Oh! _He's... wait, what makes you think I've already done the deed?"

"Honey, a smile like that isn't from sharing coffee a few times, it was deep and emotional."

"Yah, well-"

"And are you denying that you did?" Mary teased.

"Well, no. Not at all. He's _fan_tastic in bed. Very spontaneous, and considerate." Ariadne's mind reeled with memories. "He can be gentle, but he's great at rough, oh... and there's minimal foreplay, which I appreciate."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"About yours and this guy's first time!"

"MARY!" Ariadne sounded appalled. "That's intimate!"

"Well, I'll go first then." She dared, and Ariadne almost doubted that she would, but that was Mary for you.

"John and I had shared a bottle of wine, a delicate, fruity blend and we were lying on the couch together, and absent minded, my hand was handling him. Neither of us noticed for a second, but he got hard, so we both got pretty turned on, I'd say."

"Mary! It's really alright."

"Will you share if I stop now?"

"Well, no."

"Then I'll share completely, then you with have to because I've already exposed my sex-story." She laughed and continued. " John leaned up and began to kiss me, and I mean kiss me! I moaned, loud, because of the passion he but behind it. At that, I stopped, making sure Dean was asleep. Once we were sure, we escaped to the concealment of out bedroom.

' The clothes were off before we were even on the bed, scattered everywhere! John quickly got to work turning me on, red-hot. You know how my boobs have always been real sensitive? Well, my damned husband starts kissing them and pinching them and honey, I howled like you've never heard." Mary threw her head back, remembering the pleasure. " He tongued my erect nipples with his tongue while he'd flick the other one, or pinch one and bite the other; some combination. Well that... _that_ got me to an orgasm by itself. Then, he let me flip him over, and I rode him, I rode him until he was stone solid, but never inside me. I worked over top him, rubbing against him, which helped us both. Then I went down on him, and holy shit! Did that man let out a moan of release. He didn't stop whining my name until he'd come, I swear."

"Sounds like you two enjoy your foreplay." Ariadne remarked.

"Love it; he went down on _me_ next. A slow, stead, tantalizing pace that (once we got there) held me stunned for a long while. He did something with his tongue down there that I can't even begin to explain, but it felt amazing. He used his teeth a little, and his breathing helped _me_ get off, as I'm sure all my noises did for him. I watched him tug it the whole time he licked me.

'This is second orgasm, and we're nowhere close to slowing down. He gets my pinned onto my back and leans back, lifting my legs to his shoulders. It's an angle I'd never enjoyed until that night, and when he's entered me, I felt complete. It had been a while since our last time, so when we were finished, we kissed until we were ready for round.4 ."

Mary took a staggered breath in, she was becoming aroused at the very memory of it.

"Geez, Mary, sounds awesome." Ariadne herself was embarrassed at how her best friend since childhood was revealing her and her own husband in such detail.

"Oh it was!" Mary laughed. "And round 4, I swear, I'd never been so loud in my life. He rolled onto my stomach and we went at it, in missionary. But Ariadne, I swear, my voice was hoarse for like 2 days after! I practically screamed his name the whole way through and we rode that pleasure wave all the way to the shores." She winked at her own cheese. "I told him that was the best night I'd ever had, since the first night of our honeymoon. He was so pleased. I swear, I saw his ego inflate. Can I tell you something?"

"There's more?" Ariadne's bulged from her head.

"Ahaha, yes. There's more. Since then, he's favoured missionary, but _he's_ been the one with the hoarse voice."

They both shared a laugh, and finished their drinks.

"And that was the night that our little one was conceived." Mary patted her small tummy. "I felt John writhe inside me, then I watched his face and I knew that it was only a matter of time before it would start to show. So here, I am, pregnant again, and we're so happy." Mary breathed in deeply and smile, fortifying her contentment.

"That's so sweet." Ariadne patted her friend's knee, and shuffled awkwardly. "Well, I think I could go for another martini!" She stood abruptly and scooted to the kitchen."

"Oh not you don't!" Mary chased after her. "You have to tell me now, Ariadne. I mean, after I shared _all_ those details, I exposed myself to you like that. You owe me now." Mary's tone relayed just how dead-serious she was, but her eyes teased lightly. "But, seriously. Spill."

Ariadne shyly began, telling Mary about when they had been late to dinner, because she hadn't been able to control herself.

By the end of the tale, Mary's jaw was dropped, and Ariadne was ready to start into another tale, enthusiastic and pleased that she could finally share with someone the wonders of being Robert's lover.

"YOU? Quiet, shy little Ariadne, wore a black thong, and JUMPED your boyfriend right out of the hotel hallway."

"Yup."

"And you, had sex, without a condom! Missus. Always-Careful, Never-Experiemental-I-Don't-Like-Risks-I'll-Never-Have-Sex-With-A-Man-I-Just-Met had sex without a condom?"

"Twice." Ariadne dared.

"Holy shit." Mary sat back, astonished. "How spontaneous and carefree of you Ari."

"Awesome, right?" Ariadne sipped her martini and smiled proudly.

"Hell yah!" Mary slapped her a high-five, and the two young woman laughed their way until the boys returned home.

"Bed time, Deany-Bear." Mary scooped her young son into her arms and smothered him with kisses. "Say goodnight to Ariadne."

"Goo-night Ariadne." He stammered.

"Goodnight Dean." Ariadne smiled politely and watched the three Winchesters parade up the stairs.

Ariadne smiled to herself, relishing in the happiness of the family home. Her best friend, married happily with a beautiful son and another baby on the way. Ariadne wondered when she'd get that, and her mind drifted to Robert's promises, and the lack of condoms in their sex life.

As she imagined, she heard her pocket ring. Producing her phone from her pocket, Ariadne was pleased to see that Robert was calling her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Kitten." She could hear the smile in his voice. "You made it alright?"

"Yah, no troubles. Mary and I have just been catching up this evening."

"I'm glad you're having fun Ariadne."

"What about you? You okay?"

"I miss you." Robert admitted." But I didn't have time to dwell much. This afternoon alone, I've been to 3 meetings, one over a much needed coffee, and I've taken several conference phone-calls."

"Holy crap." Ariadne chuckled. "Sounds like you're working hard."

"Yes, my new partner Sato has big plans for the company. We've joineed them together."

"Well that's just great!" Ariadne was truly pleased that Saito and Robert had found common ground.

"I've got to go, me and Uncle B are going out for a drink, but I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ariadne heard the promise ring true in his tone. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kitten."

They both hung up simultaneously as Mary and John walked into the living room.

Mary smiled at Ariadne knowingly, and John seemed to be oblivious.

The married couple sat on the couch across from Ariadne, and they turned on the t.v, watching reruns of _Friends_ just like old times and catching up on life.


	14. Dreaming again

Robert lay in bed that night, his mind swimming.

That day, he'd heard a couple dozen handfuls of business proposals and talked to more people then he cared to remember the name of, but he thought only of Ariadne.

She'd left, after kissing him repeatedly, after making delicate love to him the night before, and the ghost of her presence was heavy around him.

She'd stealthily slipped one of her scarves into his carry-on, so when he opened it, it smelt just like her.

As he lay there, he had the scarf wrapped around his hand loosely and every so often he would bring it to his face, and breathe in her perfect aroma.

Robert lay there, thinking of her, and remembering the last few days they'd spent together and stopped suddenly.

_He_ had never been the homesick- lover. _He_ was never the one to text or call first, and he definitely wasn't the one who missed the other so much that it physically caused him pain, but as he lay there, breathing in Ariadne's sweet smell, there was an ache right where his heart was. He could almost hear his heartbeats saying her name. "_Ari-Ad-ne. Ari-ad-ne" _

Robert rose to pour himself some whiskey, the heavy glass comforting him.

Sipping the liquor, he sat alone in his condo, on his bed across from his television which was broadcasting some ridiculous reality show, and felt like something was missing.

He knew exactly what that thing was, and where it was, but sadly, he could not go to her. So, instead, Robert lay there staring at the screen until sleep mercifully took his lonely soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In his dream, Robert was surrounded by lilies. They were every single colour imaginable: red, orange, purple, indigo, white, cyan, magenta, you name it, there was a lily that colour.

Robert himself was in a casual pair of khakis and a pale yellow polo tee, with his father's old watch secured to his wrist. He stared down at the watch; the watch he'd wanted all his life, and finally kept once his father had passed. The watch that was his father's fathers, and his father's before that. It was a Fischer Family heirloom and it was Roberts.

"Hello Bertie." A female voice sounded from behind him.

"Oh Kitten." He turned, his eyes closed, right into a kiss. A kiss that was so perfect, he almost forgot to breathe. He kissed the girl until she began to use her tongue, and Robert realized something wasn't right. He tasted sulfur.

He pulled back, "You're not Ariadne!" Upon opening his eyes, he met a pair of solid black ones. "You're not Ariadne."

"No, I'm Helen." Said the girl.

And Helen she was.

The dame was what one would think one should look like if referring to Helen of Troy or Rosalie Cullen. She was beautiful.

She had blonde hair like honey, silken locks falling to her shoulders and past, caressing her breasts with the healthy curls. Her perfectly round and perky breasts were covered slightly by a gossamer dress, like that you commonly associate with the attire of angels. It fell to her upper thigh, which was followed by impeccably long legs, beautifully curved and golden tanned.

Helen had a widow's peak, and a heart shaped face, her soft jaw-line was enticing to all men. Her lips were curved into a small smile, depicting arousal and lust, and were still slightly swollen from the kissing.

The woman's form made him hot, and he felt his body reacting of it own accord, so did Helen, for she still and her body pressed against him from kissing. His hands had fallen lifelessly to his side, despite how much he wanted to touch the beautiful woman in front of him.

Robert came to his senses after ogling at the woman and asked her: "What the hell are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I am all you've ever wanted." She replied. Slipping off her gown, he saw her unclothed body: breasts tight and perky, all her muscles toned and bones all completely aligned. She was hairless, and completely soft, everywhere. Robert's eyes ventured and examined her, and she spun for his approval. "Everything."

Robert shook his head. "No." He shook his head harder, trying to shake Helen's image from his mind. "No! You're not her." Mentally, he visualised Ariadne Jones in his head.

He saw her hazel, sometimes green eyes and her long brown hair, her heart shaped lips, and he practically heard her breathing.

"But I'm better then _that_." Sneered the hallucination. "I'm Helen." She presented herself to him, and all at once he noticed they were not in the field of lilies anymore.

His dream had brought them to a yacht, in the middle of the tropical ocean. The blues of the water matched his eyes and he knew Ariadne would love to go there someday. There was a bed on the sky-deck, along with a cooler; and Helen was trying to seduce him.

"It's just you and I." Said the black-eyed Helen. She patted the bed next to her where she lay, before she'd read Dean's thoughts. "Stop thinking about her!"

"Jealous?" He tested.

The sky of the ocean clouded over, and Helen was suddenly furious.

"I'm perfect!" She screamed. "I'm what you _really want!" The clouds continued to grow until the sky was lost in the dismay of bad-weather._

"_But she is Ariadne." Robert said simply._

_Suddenly, everything exploded and Robert was left in a dark abyss. The only light was shining was a green lily. The same green that was in Ariadne's eyes._

_The petals fell off as he came toward it and began to dance around him._

_He laughed, hearing Ariadne's voice laugh with him._

_Then he was awake again._

_The nightlife quietly disturbed the busy Miami hotspots was a peaceful sound, and it lulled Robert from his chaotic dream to a peaceful slumber._

_Never the less, the last thing on his mind, is Ariadne._


	15. Feeling Good

Ariadne woke early that morning, before the sun and before Mary and her family.

Quietly, she dressed. She slipped into a light pair of running shorts, a sports-bra, light graphic tee and her top-dollar sneakers, and after grabbing her iPod and a 10, left a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

"_Out for a run, I'll be back in a few."_ , and off she went.

She walked out to the edge of the Winchester's driveway and stood with her hands on her hips, her air of determination in her very stance.

A couple cars past her as she stood there, but when she started to run, the world disapeared.

She tucked her earbuds snugly into her ears and let her feet fall in step with the beat of each song that played. Her upbeat playlist kept her spirits way the hell up as her breath rushed into her lungs with every panted breath, and filtered through her body via the blood that pulsed through her needy muscles. She ran until her legs felt like they would give out. Her knees where weak and her heart was pounding, though not as hard as all those nights with Robert.

As she looked up to the sun and slowed to a walk, sweat dripped down her face, and her joints ached. The slight pain was satisfying, and Ariadne smiled at the physical exertion.

Her walking pace brought her to a corner store, and she slipped inside.

Dying for a drink, Ariadne grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge, and an energy bar as she walked to the cash.

"Is that all, Ma'am?" A strong masculine voice asked her.

Looking up, Ariadne met the strongest pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. They shone like nothing she'd ever seen, with flecks of gold accenting them delightfully.

"Yes, thanks." She smiled at the boy, he looked to be roughly twenty. She handed him the ten, and when he handed her her change, their fingers brushed.

The boy's was instantly rosy with blush, from his nose to his ears.

"Have a good day," Ariadne looked to his badge." Dan."

"You too Miss." He smiled a brilliant grin as she left the store, taking a bite of her energy bar.

_Cutie-pie._ She thought. _But not my Robert._

She immediately thought of him, and she could see him vividly in her mind; his brilliantly blue eyes, his hollowed cheeks, his enormous hands and the way he stood. She smiled and disposed of her bar's wrapper, and took a long drink from her Gatorade.

Clutching the bottle, she jogged the 2 km back to Mary's to find John and Dean kicking the soccer-ball around on the front lawn.

"Morning John!" She leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Hiya, Dean." She offered a high-five, which the young boy accepted happily.

"Morning Ariadne. How was your run?"

"Fantastic, it's a beautiful day!" Ariadne was so cheery, her face was starting to cramp from all the smiles. She stretched her legs, and her arms above her head.

John laughed. "Well I'm glad that you're so happy to be home."

The word _'home'_ was so unexpected to Ariadne, it made her smile falter. Ariadne hadn't had a _home_ since she was a girl, and even then it was never in the most practical sense of the word. Home had never been anywhere she'd wanted to be, but now, in that one nonchalant comment made by a childhood friend, Ariadne truely felt the meaning of 'home'.

"Yah, me too." She smiled, this time, her smile was soft and pensive.

She stepped inside and was engulfed in the scent of hot coffee and eggs and bacon. Toast was burning slightly in the toaster, and Mary's voice came wafting from the kitchen. She was singing '_Heat of the Moment_ by ASIA when Ariadne walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ariadne stood in the doorway.

"Hey!" Mary said cheerily. "Here, sit, Breakfast will be ready in like 5 minutes."

"Give me ten and I'll go get cleaned up." Ariadne was still beaming ear to ear.

"Alrighty." Mary patted Ariadne's hand and watched her go upstairs.

In the shower, Ariadne let the warm water sooth her overworked muscles, and rinse the sweat from her drenched body.

Her body wash smelled of Coconut-Lemon and her shampoo, the same.

She shaved, and scrubbed her face, and worked her hair into lathery suds twice before she resolved to just standing beneath the shower of water, gradually making it colder and colder until she couldn't take it.

Content with her body temperature, she dried thoroughly and went to the guest room where she was lodging.

On her phone there was one missed call, 4 minutes ago. It was from Robert.

XXXXXXXXX

**I honestly couldn't stop smiling as I wrote this chapter.**

**Ariadne's feelings of 'home' and being surrounded by such normalcy makes me feel so content inside.**

**I love it.**

**please feel free to review ("**

**xo**

**Taz.**


	16. Phone Call

That same morning, miles away, Robert slowly came to conscienceness.

His body was cold and alone in the Queen size bed, and he breathed in a deep sigh of regret.

He wished he'd let Ariadne come with him, instead of asking her to go spend time with friends. The only thing was that if she'd been there, she'd have been bored and lonely all day without him.

Feeling selfish, and glacing at the alarmclock, which read 8:45, Robert grabbed his cellphone and called Ariadne's number. It went to voicemail after several rings and Robert sighed dissapointed.

He reached down and fixed himself, then rolled onto his stomach, his arms crossed under his head, and his phone on the pillow where he was used to seeing Ariadne's sleeping face.

He lay there, staring at the phone, hoping for her to call. He wasn't being desperate or miserable, he just missed her.

Then his phone rang.

His hand was on it faster then he thought he could move and his voice cracked with excitement as he exclaimed; "Ariadne?" into the phone.

"Hello Bertie." The tone in her voice seemed as reliefed as he was to hear the other.

"Hi!" He breathed. "Hi Ariadne." He ran his fingers through his hair and put her on speaker phone."How are you, Kitten, how are you?"

"I'm good, baby." She laughed. "You sound like Jacob Two-Two. What's wrong."

A breathy chuckle escaped his lips. "I just wanted to hear your voice, Kitten." He close his eyes. "I missed the sound of your voice."

"I woke up this morning and the bed was empty where you should've been. I got up and ran, and when I came back I saw your name. I missed you."

"My bed was cold, it was disorienting." So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, hun. I think Mary took the day off so we'll spend it together."

"That sounds fun." Robert smiled and it fell through in his tone.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to work." He sighed.

Ariadne laughed at his distress.

"Oh, I'm glad my tormental boredow amuses you." His playful tone leaked from the speaker of Ariadne's phone.

She lay on the bed on her tummy, in a pair of khakis shorts and a flowy pink top, with a thin tan belt around her waist. Her hair was pulled back, with a few ieces strategically placed in the front of her face. "It's not that, silly. You just seem so displeased."

"I am displeased. _You_ aren't here with me." As cheesy as it was, Ariadne coouldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm always thinking of you, you know." She reassured him. "And my necklace is a contstant reminder of you." At this she fingered the key that hung around her neck, and he did the same to the dog-tag that hung from his own neck. He ran his fingertip over the engraving at the bottom, and over and over, he caressed the word 'Kitten'.

"Always, Kitten."

Then, Mary walked up the stairs to Ariadne's door. She raised her hand to knock, but heard Ariadne's beautiful laughter from behind the door.

"Robert, I've always wondered why you called me that!" Said Araidne's voice, muffled by the door.

Mary Winchester smiled knowingly at the feeling of new love. She remembered being that girl: all night, early morning, always talking to John, thinking about him and just smiling at the very thought of him. Instead of interrupting, Mary backed away from the door, without knocking and rejoined her family downstairs.

"You're a kitten." Robert said, matter-of-factly. "You just are."

"You think I'm an innocent little feline, after all the thigs we've done together, and you think of me as innocent and pure, like a baby cat?"

"Well... maybe not... I mean, when you put it like that."

"So what is it then? Do I have fur, or claws, or sharp little teeth?"" She teased. "Or is it the way that I pee in a litter box and play with a stuffed mouse?"

Robert laughed heartily. "It's your fierceness." He finally gave up. "It's the way you are so intense, yet so playful all the time. You remind me of a cat; you're dainty and lithe, and stealthy, the way you snuck into my heart like that."

"Oh Robert..." Ariadne held her hand to her heart and sighed. "I'm your Kitten?"

"Forever and always, Kitty."

They both sat in the comfortable silence for a moment.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon okay Ariadne?"

"Sounds great, Bertie." She sat up and held her phone to her ear. "I wish I could curl up in your arms, Robert. Right now, I wish I could."

"I wish that you could too, Ariadne. It would do wonders for me."

"Bye hun."

"Have a great day."

Those were the last words they said before both of the young lovers ended their calls and smiled to themselves.

Robert joined Saito for breakfast, wearing a smile that reflected how he felt on the inside and Ariadne rejoined the Winchesters at breakfast wearing a smile that said the same as Robert's:

_I'm in love._


	17. Girl's Day Out

Robert dressed quickly and joined Saito at the Hotel Breakfast bar for their morning meeting, and Ariadne skipped down the stairs to share a meal with her beloved friends.

"It's a great day, isn't it?" Ariadne exclaimed cheerily as she entered the room. John and Mary had their hands on Mary's pregnant belly and were feeling the fetus.

"Beautiful." John agreed with Ariadne.

"How's Robert doing this morning?" Mary asked, before sipping her milky coffee.

"Just fine, he's got lots of business to attend to today." Ariadne took her spot next to Dean and helped him with a bit ot of his eggs that was uncooperatively falling from his fork, frustrating the young child.

"So, we thought today, Mary could take you around Lawrence, and you girls could just do whatever... and Dean and I were going to play around with the Impala. We thought you could take the Mazda and have a day out on the town." John's hearty smile lit up his face and curled right up to his eyes, making them smile too.

"That sounds wonderful." Ariadne was practically vibrating with happiness, her complexion simply glowing.

After breakfast, the boys cleaned up, letting the women on their leave.

As the pulled away from the house and down the roads toward the quaint downtown area, Mary looked sideways at Ariadne. "You really love this man, don't you?"

Taken aback by the question, it made Ariadne's thoughts run amuck.

"You are clearly head over heels about him, Ari." Mary turned around a sharp turn. "What is he calls you, exactly...?" Her curious held back no longer.

"How did you-?" Ariadne's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Overheard you on the phone." Mary smiled to herself. "That's all I heard, promise."

"He calls me 'Kitten'." Ariadne confessed.

"But you hate pet-names..." Mary was astonished. "Ariadne Jones! You've shocked me twice already in the short time you've been home."

The use of the word 'home' made Ariadne's heart swell. She laughed aloud at Mary's comment.

"Yah, I'm his 'Kitten', and he's my 'Bertie." As she said it, a slight British accent seeped through.

"Cute." Mary laughed through her nose.

Pulling into a conveniently placed parking-spot, the two casually dressed women stepped from the small Mazda.

"So have you told him that it was you who infiltrated his subconscious and is causing him to make a partially beneficial business deal with some man he doesn't know?" The casual way in which Mary brought up Dream-Infiltration was unsettling.

"No, he doesn't know yet." Ariadne watched her feet as they shuffled down the sidewalk. "I'm trying to find the way to tell him."

"Well, tell him before you guys makes the 'Truth' Ultimatum. If you guys want a real, serious relationship, you need to have trust and honesty as a foundation." Mary nodded her head once, a strong gesture fortifying her point.

"Says you." Ariadne scoffed. "Have you told John about when you crashed the Impala that weekend he was away?"

"That's different. It didn't interfere with out life, and I fixed it before he came back." She wore an expression similar to that of a reprimanded child.

"You hypocrite!" Ariadne shoved her playfully. "Don't you go preaching truth to me."

"Ari, you know that it's totally different." Mary gave her a look that meant business.

"I'll tell him, I will." There was still a doubtful look about her best-friend's face. "I promise! I'll tell him!"

"Alright, alright." Mary waved her hand, as if brushing the idea out of their line of conversation. "So... was all the sex that good?"

"MARY!" Ariadne laughed, and blushed a dark crimson. "Yes, but that's none of your business, my dear."

"So is _that_ what you've been doing the past half a decade? Having sex with men you've known shy of a week, and warp-speeding into other peoples dreams."

"No, I've been at school. After university, I wanted more, so I went to Paris, as you know, to study, and I fell in love with the city. Mary, all those buildings are so old, and in such great condition historically that I simply fell in love." She sighed. "I drew _Le Louvre_ and the _Tour D'Eiffel_ and _L'arche de Triomphe... _It was all magnificently beautiful."

"It sounds it."

"I brought you something, too." Reaching into her small bag, Ariadne pulled out a stout, corked bottle, of French wine. "Fresh, well, a week ago, but it's still awesome. We watched then make the wine, this is a draft batch from months ago, and they let is take samples after the tour of their vineyard.

"Oh Ariadne! I can't drink it!" Rubbing her hand across her barely visible baby-bump, Mary sighed.

"Well, you know about wine; the longer it sits, the better it tastes." Mary tried to be disappointed, but the contagion of Ariadne's smile was irresistible.

"What about you Mary Not-Samuels-Anymore Winchester? Before Dean, what were you and John up to?" Ariadne quickly retracted her tongue at the look Mary gave her. "That look suggests things I don't want to have mental pictures of."

"That sounds about right, seeing as to how I gave you one to deal with last night." Mary winked and pulled Ariadne into a thrifty jewellery shop.

"_Aside_ from your abundance of sexual activity, what was it that you occupied your time with?" Ariadne shook her head, trying to dislodge the image of John taking her best-friend with her legs on his shoulders, panting his name.

"We travelled." Mary said. "We packed out bags on day and hopped on a train, we voyaged blindly until we met our destination, and we ended up at the border to Canada. We crossed and went to Niagara Falls, saw their Parliament Building, a concert at the Air Canada Centre, and swam in all 5 of the Great Lakes. It was beautifully peaceful, and we were very much taken aback by the beauty if it all.

"I was in awe of all the world we have yet to see, living in such a small town in the middle of Kansas. We took trains and buses and hitch hiked and got rides from sweet little old ladies as we made our way out to B.C."

"Impressive."

"Why?"

"Well, growing up, you never wanted to leave this town. You loved the normalcy, and the way everything was always so predictable."

"I guess John changed that about me." Mary smiled at nothing and put a pair of embellished gold dangling earrings to her ears. "He's opened me up, quite a bit."

Ariadne mock-gagged and Mary realized the innuendo in her comment. "I didn't mean it like that... although-"

Ariadne scurried away, and Mary laughed, putting the earrings back.

"I won't tell you about how he rode me a the back alley out in B.C, or the way he whispers in my ear and it makes me wet..." Mary pursued Ariadne behind another shelf. "I promise, I won't give any more details to the way I subtly sucked him off on our 4 year anniversary dinner, or how the last time we had sex, we fucked so hard that neither of us could move the next day. I'll be sure to forget to tell you about the things his hands can do, and the way his voice gets when he's uncontrollably horny for me."

"You, know, I can do that too! Robert and I have had enough sex that this doesn't bother me. We're adults Mary, we've had sex, we're old enough to talk about it."

"I know, don't get touchy, Sweetie. You're just fun to provoke." Mary ruffled her childhood friend's hair. "What about this?" She picked up a a hideous brooch, and held it above her breast.

"Hell to the yes." Ariadne's voice was sopping with sarcasm. "These?" She fingered a bracelet made of hammered silver, slightly rusted. It looked antique and really caught Ariadne's fancy.

"That is very you!" Mary lifted her head up from the array of chains and pendants to acknowledge her friend's find. "I like this one..." She traced down a silver chain, which, at the end, held a charm in the shape of a 'W'. "_WInchester_." Mar smiled and picked up the necklace by the charm. It was a fair size and the chain would allow it to hang at the top of her cleavage. The silver letter had subtle engravings all over it, like vines entwining themselves around the pendant.

"We've both found something, then?" Ariadne clasped her friend's free hand.

"Yup." Mary smiled at her.

"Then let's get 'em!"

The rest of the day passed much like this, with Ariadne and Mary finding the perfect things in some of the stores the went into, and finding perfect things for each other in others.

They stopped for lunch at a local diner, and brought home dinner a toy car for Dean: a miniature version of John's '67 Chevy Impala.

"Thanks Mommy and 'Rianee!" He smothered them with hugs and ran to show John.

"He's such a happy little boy." Ariadne remarked.

"He should be, he's spoiled by parents that love him more than anything." Mary's eyes followed her little boy out of the room in absolute love. "He's my star, the brightest one in my life."

"He's a great kid, Mary. You and John should be very proud."

"Thanks Ari. With another little sister or brother on the way, he'll be such a great help. He's very excited."

"Any names picked out?"

"We're thinking Sam, no matter the gender."

"Very suiting, it always was a name you loved."

"Mhmm, and John loves it too, says 'He always wanted a little boy called Sam'. We decided it was fate and that no matter when the baby comes out being, we call them 'Sam'. "

She rubbed her stomach again as they set the table and she made Dean's plate.

"Sam..." She murmured again. "Little Sammy Winchester." She smiled a happy little grin and sat down to eat with her family, Ariadne all inclusive.


	18. Joking Around

**I'm soon going to wrap this up. Give it a few more chapters and make it end. Not that I'm bored with it, I just feel like it's been dragged on long enough. I love my characters, and my Supernatural obsession has infiltrated on my Inception-Fandom. I ca't reign it in sometimes, before I knew it, I'd published the chapter and The Winchesters were officially a part of Ariadne's life. Yah, so expect maybe 4-6 more chapters, then this story shall be drawn to a close.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear feedback.**

**I'm glad you guys enjoy it (:**

**xo**

**Taz.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed quite pleasantly, with Ariadne helping out around the house, watching Dean, learning about the Impala with John, and kickin back with all of them. She'd bumped into a couple old pals on her walks and small trip through town and she finally felt comfortable with her own presence in Lawrence.

Life settled into somewhat of a routine, and by the fifth day, Ariadne felt at home. She missed Robert terribly, and although they called and texted all day, she still needed him physically there.

He'd told her how he'd foung her scarf in his luggage, and how he slept with it curled around his hand, but that morning he said that it no longer smelled of her, and he missed her dearly.

Honestly, she didn't know how long she could go without him either, and when she told him so, he vowed to wrap up all business and go straight to see her.

"As much as I want that," She'd said. "I can't screw up your work plans, Robert. I can wait."

"_I_ can't!" He's exclaimed, and it escaped his desperate lips. "_I_ need you, Ariadne. It's been a week and I haven't seen you, smelled you, or TOUCHED you, for damn's dake. _I _am closing up all business that needs to be done in person and I'm flying to see you as soon as I bloody can!"

"Oh, Robert. I love when you take control like that. It makes me tingly all over." As much as Ariadne was teasing him, there was serious truth to her tone.

"You'll be in my arms by sundown tomorrow. Let Mary know, and I'll see you, Ariadne."

"I love you, Robert."

"I love you too."

She did so, and Mary was delighted. "I finally get to meet the lover behind my best-friends libido!"

"Mary!" John and Ariadne exclaimed in schock, simultaneously.

"That is _not_ something I need to hear abuot Ariande!" John pretended to cover his ears, his blue eyes twinkling.

"That's not something _I_ need _John_ hearing abut me!" Ariadne's tone was definitely more seriousthen John's.

"Like you said Ari, 'we're adults.' John and I have had plenty of sex to know the smile of a lover." Mary brushed past Ariadne, her slender hips swaying with her playful pride as she brought Dean his juice cup.

"Speaking of..." Ariadne trailed off suggestively. "Robert and I were thinking of grabbing a hotel when he got in, something close to here." Ariadne bit into her toast, not making eyecontact, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you _that_ loud, Ari?" This time it was John's turn to make the sexual prod.

"It's, uhh. It's not that." Ariadne stuttered."We've just... been away from eachother a while, and I...We... It's gonna be..." She looked to Mary to save her ass, but Mary just laughed.

"Not this time, honey! You are on your own here!"

"Are you a screamer? I'll bet you're a screamer." He bit his lip, enthralled in his own antics, and Mary giggled encouragingly in the background, sitting on the floor, playing with Dean.

"I don't _scream._" Ariadne insisted. "I moan... and we breathe, and I'd rather not talk about this with you, Johnathan Winchester. My sex life is mine, and yours is yours. We never shared that, even in high-school... although." She dragged the wrod suggestively.

"Although?" He looked wearily at Mary, who had dawned a look of pure innocence."_Mary..."_ His tone was warning.

"Oh, I've about you in bed John. Shit, I've _heard_ you in bed. I was Mary's roommate when you two first started dating? Remember that?"

"Of course I remember, you and I were best-friends before Mary and I got together." He was cautious with his tone.

"Well, I've heard the way your breathing changes when you get heated, let alone when you orgasm. I've accidentally walked in on you riding Mary, and I've seen you full-frontal naked, for shit's sake! If we really wanted to start joking aorung about sex lives, I know a hell of a lot about yours." Ariadne smiled wickedly. "Oh, and PS: I heard you two the other night." The Winchester's looked slightly alarmed. "Yah, even with all your hushing, and stiffled moans, you aren't very sublte." Ariadne winked, and stood, cleaned her plate and whipped up the stairs, leaving Mary adn John giggling through the sweetest of kisses.

"I'm not letting my best-friend and her boyfriend stay at a hotel!" Mary said later, as they kicked around the ball with Dean.

"Mary, I don;t want to impose."

"It's not imposing if I'm _telling_ you that you have to stay." Mary said, her head cocked to the side, making her point.

"We'll disturb you; just for the tonight. We'll hit up a motel or something and be by at noon-ish, so you can meet him."

"I don't even get to meet him today?"

"No, we'll save that for tomorrow." Ariadne gently kicked the ball to little Dean. "I'm so excited to see him." She sighed.

'I'll bet." Mary added suggestively.

"Shuddup!" Ariadne kicked the ball at Mary this time, but she caught it before it made impact with her body.

"I'm sorry! You're just so fun to tease. I haven't seen you this hung-up on a guy since... since... well, since ever!"

"His plane gets here at six, so if you could drive me down for 5:45, I'd appreciate that."

"Yah, no problem."

"Sweet, thanks."


	19. Part 1,

When Robert Fischer Sr. would come home, a young boy would throw himself at his legs. He's wrinkle his dress pants and step on his shoes, but that little boy was never so happy, except when he saw his father.

For the little boy, he was anxious the whole time Daddy was away, and was eager to see him return, everytime, and when he did, the boy's heart swelled with joy, and his mother would stand back, smiling and laughing with her son and husband they were reunited once more after a long business trip.

Robert Fischer Sr, paid little attention to this boy after the death of his wife, and this led to Robert Fischer Jr (the boy) groing -up with a limited view of his father. He knew his father a business man, and learned what he knew of business strategie from him, but all the paternal influences, he recieved in sparing doses from his father's best-friend and partner: Peter Browning. His love sufficed for the child, until the child grew into a man, and became the man who was getting off a plane from Miami to a small town in Kansas.

Robert had never remembered feeling as eager to see someone since those days as a boy, but in this moment, his eyes searched every face in the small airport until he found the one he was looking for.

And then he saw her. There she was, completely stationary, completely perfect amongst the throng of people greeting their own loved ones. Robert watched as her eyes flitted from person to person, dissaponted that they weren't him. He watched her wring her hands together anxiously, and he strode towards her.

And then she saw him.

Her eyes lit up as they met the magnificent blue of his own, and a smile spread across her face.

Relief fell from her eyes in the shapes of tears, and as Robert was upon her, he kissed them away, dropping his bags and holding her in a tight embrace. A short kiss was all they'd shared, and when they pulled away, he caressed the sides of her face, hair and all.

"God, Ariadne!" He pecked her cheeks alternately with each word. "I've. Missed. You. So. Much."

"I've missed you too Robert. I've missed you." She blinked tears, letting them fall from her brown eyes, and allowing Robert to kiss them off.

"Oh, Ariadne." He held her to him, and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

Robert took a deep breath in, breathing in her delicious scent, kissing the top of her head and running his hands down her back.

They stood there, engrossed in each other, forgetting their surroundings, for a long moment.

Finally, their bodies parted, but he clasped her hand. "Let's get out of here."

She smiled and nodded silently, not bothering to say a word; he knew exactly what she was thinking already.

They called a taxi, and as it took them to the _Holiday Inn_, Ariadne sat close to Robert, her hand rubbing his inner thigh, his body bulging beneath her touch.

They barely made it into the room once they got there.

Robert flung his bangs against the door, making it close. The lock clicked soundly.

Ariadne's hands, by this time, had already torn off Robert's jacket, tie and was undoing his dress shirt, revealing his heaving chest, perspiring already in their sexual frustration.

In a matter of seconds, Robert and Ariadne were both naked and fondling each other.

Their kisses were no longer sweet, but famished and greedy. They bit and sucked and moaned at the heat coming from each other's mouths.

Robert's hands grabbed her breasts and flickered in and out of her as they kissed, and Ariadne's hands felt over Robert's body feverishly, as if they didn't know where to start.

Her nails scratched down his shoudlers and back, causing him a fair amout of pain that he ignored due to other stimulation.

Ariadne bucked against Robert's hand as it played inside her, and she moaned his name as she came, an orgasm enveloping her body.

"Ariadne." Robert said her name into her hair, his lips falling to her neck as they rolled over in the Queen bed.

"A week, Bertie." She panted desperately. "It's been a whole week!"

"Too long." He reached up and massaged her breasts again, vigorously. She closed her eyes and let out a rumbling groan and she thrust against Robert, feeling his member concrete against her, but not yet inside her. "I need you, Ariande. I need you so bad."

At the sound of Robert's voice, all strained and frenzied, Ariadne lost her will to torture him sexually. She lifted her self and let him jam himself into her. She cried out his name as his sex ripped her apart. Her destitute heaves made them both pant with overwhelming pleasure; she rode him fast and hard until her body threatened to give out. It was then that he laid her on her back and drove into her, pounding her body into the bed until they both vibrated with a deep-set climax.

Trembling, Robert fell onto Ariadne's smaller frame, staying embedded inside her until they both we're deflated from their high.

"Again." Ariadne pleaded.

Without a second thought, Robert poised himself over Ariadne once more. He raised her legs to his shoulders and she smiled as entered her from that angle. His slant of penetration allowed Robert to spread himself into unexplored territories of Ariadne's insides. She practically screamed as he shattered her to the bone with his fervent pulses.

She felt his tip probe her G-Spot and she ejaculated, making Robert's next dive into her effortless.

"Shit!" She cried out, as Robert's pase quickened. He whimpered with each thrust, his stomach muscles clenching and his face was scrunched in mild discomfort at the pleasuring pressure of Ariadne's tightness around his expanded dick.

The friction was beautiful and brought Robert to the edge of desire. Hearing Ariadne simply _scream_ his name as she climaxed pushed him, and he too called out her name, over and over again as his body quaked and he came inside her. She felt his seed coat his deep insides and grunted his name as her hips bucked, keeping him inside her until he was finished.

This time he pulled out, and lay beside her, sweat covering his body, his chest heaving. Ariadne was in much the same state.

Robert continued to whipser her name as he reached his hand over to slip it between her thighs. She was wet for him, practically pooling onto the covers.

He dipped his fingers in and when his hand emerged from the depths of the blankets, he raised it to his lips as Ariadne watched.

"What do I taste like?" She bit her lip, and asked him.

"Like ice cream on a summer;s day." He smiled and licked his finger again. "Ariadne, you taste like a red velvet cake, iced with fondant. You taste like 300 year old wine, or freshly brewed coffee. I could eat you out, all day." He crawled beneath the covers and Ariadne promptly felt his tongue dip into her depths. Robert hummed an "Mmmm," in delight at the taste of her, and the vibrating of his voice bled through her flesh, making her hips sway into his kiss.

"God damn it, Robert!" Ariadne came once more, reaching her fourth orgasm of the night. He lingered there, caressing her lady part with his tongue while she shook with relief, and slowly, he left sweet kisses as he trailed up her body adn finally came out from under the covers.

"Tsk, tsk." Ariadne teased.

"What?"

"Dirty, dirty..." Ariadne stroked Robert's jaw. "I suggest a shower to clean off." Her eyebrows raised taunting Robert, and her body followed suit.

She slinked across their hotel room to the accomidating bathroom, and Robert had to stifle a gasp at the sight of Ariadne's tightly toned naked body swishing like that, being alluring all by itself.


	20. Part 2

In the shower, Ariadne set the water to a luke-warm, and the water pressure heavenly against her scalp.

She stood there, arms to her side and let it coat her body, rinsing away all the sweat before she grabbed the complimentary bar of soap and caressed her cream skin with the lavender scent. Robert was still laying on the bed, listening to the water fall from her body and to her shallow breathing. He clenched his jaw, visualising Ariadne's silky, wet body all covered in suds, curved and alluring.

Robert rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, trying to subdue his desire for Ariadne right then. He'd grown semi-hard at the thought of Ariadne showering, and his curiosity was growing stronger then his will-power. He stood and hopped over to the small alarm-clock/radio, turning it to the local station. The hit _Heat of the Moment- Asia_ was playing and he turned up the volume, until he could hear Ariadne humming it, sure she could hear it.

"Join me!" She giggled.

Robert needed no other invitation, and practically galloped to the bathroom, where Ariadne was standing under the showerhead, water dripping down her hair and entire body. He stepped into the shower, and let the water hit his gradually as he shuffled toward his lover. Their lips had almost met, her hands on his sprinkled abdomen when she suddenly dropped to her knees. Robert didn't look down, as he knew what she was doing.

Her hands slid up and down his legs, slipping over his defined muscles and clenched buttocks. She coerced his body so that he was underneath the flow of the water, and continued to touch him, her hands only.

She gave him a quickie hand-job, pulling in altered pressures and speeds, her grip fastened tightly to his shaft.

He came prematurely, still feeding off over the earlier pleasure that night, and Ariadne took that as her green light.

She moved his engorged member into her mouth with only her tongue and Robert gasped as her head began to pulse back and forth.

Her teeth and lips played with his delicate skin while his tongue filled in all the gaps. She let him as deep down as her body could physically allow, and they both moaned aloud at the sensation.

Her moan vibrated in her throat, where he was currently nesting and sent a feeling straight through him to his core, shocking him into a climax.

He ejaculated while still in Ariadne's mouth and when she released him, she whipped her lips sexily, drops of him draining out her mouth.

He watched her swallow and lick her lips, and his make Robert laugh out loud. Ariadne stood and kissed him, letting him taste himself in her mouth, and he pinned her against the wall of the shower.

Whilst his tongue darted in and out of Ariadne's mouth, and his hips humped her soaking body. He felt her whine in guilty pleasure, and the sound echoed through the small bathroom. His lips drifted down her jaw and shoulder and continued to kiss her as his hands flipped her body over until she was pinned face to the wall.

"Ahh..." Ariadne whimpered as Robert entered her from behind, jamming himself into her tight hole.

He, himself, let out a sharp exhale of breath, inhaling again and whispering 'Kitten!"

He braced himself on the wall, one foot on the edge of the tub and his hands holding where they could of the wall and he heaved into Ariadne's trembling body, the warm shower water making itself useful as lubricant.

Pounding into her, he forgot all about work, he forgot that his father had just died, and he'd just attended his funeral. His mind went plan of all those insignificant problems; all he was aware of was him and Ariadne in that moment: the pain and pleasure he felt, the sounds he was making her make, the fourth orgasm he felt climbing steadily.

His pace was consistent, and he resisted the urge to quicken it, holding out both of their sensations.

When they finally got there, Robert rode her in the behind fast and strong, and they soared over the clouds. Ariadne let out a glorious wail and Robert seemed to shudder out a moan. Slipping out of her, they held each other, leaning into one another, standing underneath the too warm water for their boiling blood.

Ariadne reached down and turned the dial to cold, and they abruptly felt the temperature change. Squealing and giggling, they splashed each other with the ice cold water before promptly shutting it off and getting out.

Their now chilled bodied dripped onto the floor as they stood there, facing each other, staring deep into one another's eyes.

Ariadne reached up and traded a few figure-eights of Robert chest. "Once more?" She stepped into him so that their bodies were inches apart, with the exception of Robert. His manhood reached out and was touching Ariadne.

Robert didn't say anything, again, he just took action. He closed the gap between their bodies, lifting her slightly so that he slid between her legs and kissing her fully on the mouth. She teased him by bringing herself back and forth over him, swaying her hips.

Without bothering to turn off the radio off or the bathroom light, Robert lifted Ariadne to wrap her legs and arms around his body, and she did so willingly, devouring him with seemingly insatiable kisses.

Still dripped wet, they dropped to the bed, with flustered hands and limited breathing.

Ariadne swooned when Robert favoured her breasts and nipples, sucking and kneading the flesh with his powerful mouth. His kisses were delicate and made Ariadne's heart flutter, along with her throaty moan.

His teeth scrapped over her nipples and played with them sensually, being rough only when she urged it. Her hands tugged his hair in time with the pulsing of his tongue, and when she finally couldn't take it anymore, she pulled him by said hair back to her face.

Robert paused over Ariadne for a moment, his gaze flickering to meet both her eyes. Ariadne's laboured breathing began to stabilize, and she ran his fingers up Roberts face and cupped his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ariadne." Robert smiled. "I love you more then you could ever imagine." He took a deep breath in and Ariadne relaxed her legs' grip on Robert's waist. Her hips loosened and made it easier for her lover to glide in and out of her.

His pace was steady, finding a rhythm that both their bodies could agree with. His thrusts along with their breathing and heartbeats created a beautiful song; the music of their love making. He kept this song going until he saw Ariadne's face furrow with tension. Her body writhed and he could tell that she needed more.

"Damnit, Robert!" She began to pelvic thrust, which forced Robert to change his pace, adapting to her speed and penetration levels.

The next several minutes flew by, Ariadne melting into each dominating movement Robert made. Robert was grunting, trying to hold off the intense orgasm he and Ariadne had skilfully built. by he lost hold of it.

Screaming out her name, and giving a few more final bucks of his hips, he let his climax take him, and sent Ariadne with hers. They gasped and panted; Robert let out a satisfying sigh as he released himself into her.

"Best." Robert started.

"Sex." Ariadne breathed.

"Ever." Robert flopped down beside her and took her sweaty body into his arms, and they lay there snuggling together, and flicked on the television.

It was 1:27 am.


	21. Confessions

They dosed off in front of the television, still coiled in each other's arms.

By the time they'd awoken, infomercials were playing on their early morning loops.

It was nearing 4 am.

"Kitten." Robert kissed the top of her head and she 'Mmm' 'ed at the softness.

Ariadne has been awake longer then Robert, motionless; apart from her mind.

Her thoughts were racing, and she had let the guilt take hold. It had gripped itself for her sternum and ribcage and was weighing her down. It pressed on her chest and made it hard for her to breathe.

She had to tell him everything. About the Inception, about Cobb and Arthur and Eames... Everything.

"How are you?" He whispered.

" Relieved." She joked. "I was so anxious to see you."

"Me too," Robert remembered his eagerness, and his insides flared with sudden joy at the feeling.

Ariadne's thoughts were still jumbled when all of a sudden she vomited... words.

They came out of mouth so fast that before she could stop herself, she'd gone too far.

"What?" Said Robert, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I said 'We made you do it.' "

"And what does that mean? Who's 'we' ?"

"Me, and my team.. We performed Inception on you." Her voice was low, but not quiet. Her sincerity rang true in her voice and Robert didn't doubt for a second that she was telling the truth.

"You?" Robert shook his head. "But how, Ariadne?"

"The plane... Saito... It was all one heist. We stole away into the depths of your mind and planted an idea." She sat up, away from Robert arms, but his fingers dragged across her skin, as if she didn't want them apart. "We used our knowledge about you and our resources to inspire you to destroy you father's empire, creating for yourself. We went in not expecting complications, but your subconscious had been trained to kill us, so we had to work fast. You died in there, but I saved you." She smiled half-heartedly, watching the different emotions flicker in Robert's eyes.

"And Uncle Peter helped you?" It was Robert's turn to sit up now. "But he worked so hard for this company, to make us what we'd become."

"No... actually, _that_ was Eames."

"The gay guy from McDonalds?"

"Gay? No! Eames is far from gay, he was just out to lunch with Arthur."

"So explain how, please." His words were sharp, and Ariadne's heart deflated. She'd expected him to be mad, but he was never sharp with her.

"Eames is what we call a forger. He can change his shape in a dream, to be whoever he wants."

"How did he play Uncle Peter so well?"

"You've met Eames before, he just used an alias." Ariadne bit her lip. "Do you remember the young man who worked closely with him, for only a few weeks, then disappeared?"

"Uncle P goes through a lot of assistants." Robert sighed.

"He would have been quiet, more examining then doing, maybe taking your coffee runs and filing paper work and such"

"Ariadne." He stared at her blatantly. "That's what they _all_ do."

"Oh.. well yes." She mused a moment "... British. Eames is British."

"Yeah.. uhh. um.. James. His name was James Carver." Robert closed his eyes to remember, and recalled the man's face. "It _was_ him."

"Yes. He studied to be like Browning, to be enough like him to make you believe it really Peter Browning."

"The torture." Robert thought out loud. "That was Eames."

"Yes, we already had you dreaming. Eames took your taxi, and we tied you up and brought you Browning, who was actually Eames."

"Strategically speaking; well done." Despite the current situation, Robert had to admit, it _was_ pretty well conducted. "So Eames, is like Mystique... A shape-shifter."

"Only in dreams, of course, yes." Ariadne nodded, watching Robert grasp the concept.

"What can the others do?"

"Well Saito was just there watching, to make sure we incepted your mind. Cobb was there to do the incepting, he's the best extractor there is." Ariadne smiled proudly. "Arthur is our research officer, of sorts. He does all the background information and helped me build some of the levels."

"Build the levels?" Robert tilted his head to the side.

"Yes. I was the architect." Ariadne curled around to face Robert, taking a blanket with her to cover her naked body.

"Architect..." Robert nodded.

"In each level of the dream, you need to _be_ somewhere, and I had to create that. The warehouse on the first level, the hotel on the second, and the snowy mountains on the third."

"Next time, a beach would be appreciated." Robert joked. "Wait... what about the fourth?"

"After you were...- After you were shot, you dropped into Limbo: endless dream-space. Cobb had already been there, so we dropped into the world that he and his shady wife Mallory had created. It was terrifying, but I went down with him,against all the odds, to save you."

"She _shot_ me?"

"Yes Bertie. You died." Ariadne had tears in her forlorn eyes. "I watched as she shot you, and I vowed then to bring you back, safely. You went back up to the third level and saw your father on his deathbed. You saw the will, the inception had been completed, then we simultaneously rode a kick on every level back up to the surface... That's when you awoke on the plane and we met in the airport."

"You and your team did all that for a job? You planted an idea in my subconscious just so my company wouldn't take over the energy business?"

"Yup." Ariadne's 'p' popped, and her eyes watched Robert's face wearily.

This whole time, his emotions had flickered. She'd seem rage, sadness, hurt, anger, confused, dumbfounded, respect, but the one his face had settled on was acceptance.

"I understand." He then said.

"Hmm?" The sound was high pitch from her tight throat.

"Ariadne, I understand. It was good business, and to tell you the truth, before I got on that plan I had planned to destroy it. All of it was going to be mine, and I was going to do it my way. That dream, that I now find out was plotted and planned, just made my mind up for certain."

"Really?" Ariadne seemed doubtful.

"I tried my whole life to please that man, my father. Everyday, I tried, and I did what I could to make him proud of me, but never did I receive praise. Not once did he tell me 'Good job, Robert. You did good.' .So when he appeared to me in that dream, I knew it was too good to be true. I decided I'd do whatever I wanted anyway. I send of, a 'Screw You' to the old man."

Ariadne laughed out loud a little. "I'm so relieved to have finally told you."

"I'm glad you did too." Robert stroked her hair and coddled her to his chest for a sweet hug. "Ariadne, we've gotten very serious very fast, but we're both adults and we know exactly what we're doing. Yes, a lot of said passion has come out in form of lust, but Ariadne... I think I've falling in love with you." He voice quavered with an unsteady breath and he brought Ariadne back to look into her hazel eyes.

"I'm in love with you Ariadne Jones, forever."


	22. Meeting

Ariadne took that in, her heart racing and her breathing eradicating.  
>"Kitten, are you alright?"<br>"Robert..." She said slowly, drawing out of his hug, but still holding his hand. "I'm one hundred percent perfect." She simply beamed.  
>"Ariadne?"<br>"I love you, Robert. I do." She pushed him back onto the bed, laid on top of him, and propped herself up on her elbow. "I'm in love you with too."

With that, Robert's heart leapt with joy, a feeling that he hadn't felt to this degree in such a long time. He drew her in for a long kiss, running his beautiful hands over her damp hair.  
>"One second." She kissed him gently again and hopped out of the bed, slipping into a pair Robert's boxers and a sports bra and tank top.<br>Throwing him a clean pair of boxers, she shut off the television and curled into his arms. Her leg was between his legs, and curled around the one she straddled.

Comfortably, they lay there, still in shock from all that had happened that night. He rubbed her back above the covers and breathed in her scent.

"So..." The air entered slowly in through his nose. "Arthur..."  
>"One kiss, Robert."<br>"Oh... I'd sensed more... possibly."  
>"Nope." Ariadne giggled. "One kiss, as a diversion on the second level."<br>"Did it work, at least?"  
>"Nope." Her 'p' popped again. "He was smooth as shit though, I respected the effort."<br>"Ah." Robert pressed his lips together, clearly awkward about the fact that Arthur liked Ariadne. She herd him suck his teeth.  
>"My goodness, you get jealous easy."<br>"Yes." Was all he said, his 's' hanging in the air, as they lay there in the dark, though moonlit silence.

"Let's sleep, Kitty."  
>"I was <em>just<em> thinking that. You get to meet Mary tomorrow, and we need to be well slept and put together."  
>"Mhmm." Robert was swiftly falling into the depths of slumber.<br>"Goodnight Bertie."  
>"Goodnight Kitten."<p>

Waking up in the morning, Ariadne looked up to Robert's sleeping face and smiled, giddy as a school-girl. Slipping out of bed, she showered for real, and when she emerged, Robert was there, with coffee and muffins.  
>"Morning, my love."<br>"Hmm, breakfast with a side of cheese." She bit into her chocolate chip muffin and ruffled her wet hair. "What is it?"  
>"Nothing." Robert smiled and began to strip his clothing. "You love me, and I just want to show you what that means to me."<br>"With a cheap deal on baked goods and caffeine?" The girl, who was on her toes this morning, dropped her towel and slipping into boy-short panties, and a lacy white bra.  
>"Only the best." Robert retorted, down to his boxers now.<br>"Sounds about right to me." Ariadne leaned in to kiss him while she retrieved her jeans from the back of the chair. "Have you seen my belt from yesterday? It got thrown in the frenzy."

Robert downed the last of his coffee and walked towards the shower, but exclaimed as something jabbed into his foot. "Found it." He grunted, picking it up.  
>"Thanks." Ariadne took it and slipped it around her hips, through the belt loops. "Which shirt?" She pulled Robert over to the bed, his towel in hand, and gestured to the 3 shirts she had laid out on the mattress.<p>

There was a white one, a bright blue one and a lavender purple one.  
>"Purple."<br>"You think? I was leaning towards it, yah." Ariadne propped her hand on her hip pensively.  
>"The lightness will bring out your eyes. I think you'll look lovely." He picked up the shirt and held it to her body. "Yup. I was right. Lovely."<br>"Purple it is then." Ariadne nodded in confirmation and pulled the shirt on.

It was one of those cropped tee-shirts and it ended just at the hips of her jeans. When she moved, it lifted , showing her flat tummy beneath. The light fabric delicately kissed her skin, and it shone in the mid-morning sun.  
>"Now go shower." She pushed him towards the bathroom. "You smell like sex."<br>Robert sniffed himself self-consciously.  
>"Not that I don't enjoy it, it's just... John will tease you enough about out sex-life, and we don't need him <em>smelling <em>it too!"

Robert showered, and came out, glistening in his boxers, smelling like vanilla.  
>"There."<br>Ariadne sniffed his clavicle. "Better." She spot her lips had brushed over.

"Sweet."

Hopping into a cab close to half an hour later, Robert griped Ariadne's hand tightly.

"Nervous?" She laughed.

"A little." He swallowed hard. "What if they don't like me?"

"Well for one: what's not to like? and two: they practically know you already."

"Oh." Robert breathed a sigh that dripped with relief.

Pulling up to the Winchesters' home, Ariadne saw John kicking around the soccer ball with his beautiful blonde wife and happy boy.

"They're here!" Mary exclaimed. "Ari!"

Robert paid the kind driver and they grabbed their bags. Ariadne climbed from the cab and pulling Robert in tow, reached to Mary for a hug.  
>"How are you feeling?" Mary asked.<p>

"I'm fine." Ariadne said stiffly.

"Long night, bed? I mean... _bud_?" He ruffled Ariadne's hair and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"John, Mary, this is Robert Fischer."

"Good to meet you." John firmly shook Robert's hand. "Good grip." He nodded, approvingly.

"Hi, I'm Mary Winchester." Mary shook his hand and Robert smiled insecurely.

"And this little man," Strained Ariadne as she scooped a giggling Dean from around her leg. "is Dean Winchester."

"Haiii!" Waved Dean, who was now upside down in Ariadne's arms.

"Hey there..." Robert twinkled his fingers at the boy, who beamed at his new friend.

"We're so glad to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you!" Ushering Robert inside with his luggage, Mary was extremely hospitable and Robert soon felt at home.

John was a mechanic, and a very skilled on at that, and Robert had always loved cars, but had never known much about them. They quickly hit it off and Robert was getting grease and knowledge all over his Bench tee-shirt and athletic shorts.

"So..." Ariadne was in the kitchen helping Mary with dinner prep, and they were watching Dean through the window; frolicking around on the lawn, playing pretend.

"I love him, Ariadne." Mary didn't even look up from the cutting board and knife in her skilled hands.

"Really?" Ariadne's tone was exploding with hope.

"Yes. He's very charming, and dotes on your every movement." Mary sniffed, the onions burning her eyes. "When you move, he moves to surround you. He practically breathes you in."

Ariadne smiled to herself. "I'm in love with him."

"Oh!" Mary gasped. "Ariadne... It's been 2 weeks."

"I know, but I'm in love, deeply and truly."

"Oh Ari!" Mary dropped her knife and hugged her best-friend. "Have you told him?"

"Actually... he told me first." Ariadne met Mary's shocked eyes with her own. "Yah... I know."

"Whoa." Mary scoffed. "It took John a year,a box of chocolates and peer-pressure from both of our friends to get him to admit it. I knew that he was in love with me, and I knew _I_ was in love with _him_ , but wow. Good for him, Ariadne!"

"Yup, he told me this morning... after I confessed the 'inception' thing."

"You told him that!"

"I said I would."

"Yah, but wow." Mary shook her head, disoriented by the information she was receiving. "All this in one night?"

"Yup, among other things."

"Oh, I'm sure." Mary nudged Ariadne in the side with her elbow. "Good for you, girl."

"No condom, again." Ariadne watched Mary's reaction.

"Have you taken the test yet?"

Ariadne just shook her head quietly. "I want to do it with you." Her voice came out small, and scared.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. And Ariadne." She turned Ariadne's face to face her own. "If you're pregnant, you have a man, who I know, without a doubt, will stay with you, adn love you and that child until the day he dies."

"You think?" Ariadne whimpered.

"I know." Mary kissed her cheek comfortingly and they continued to make dinner.


	23. Big News

Another couple weeks with the Winchester's had passed and by the end, Robert had bought and fixed up a car, with John's help.  
>Mary and Ariadne had fallen into routine, making dinner, doing chores, and spending time together. They loved the time spent together and cherished every moment.<br>Dean had fallen quite smitten with Ariadne, always at her side, asking her to play and making her art work and such.

"We should move here." Robert said one morning. They were laying quietly in bed, playing with their entwined fingers.  
>"Robert?"<br>"We should. You grew up here, and you love it here, with Mary and John."  
>"But Robert, I-"<br>"I don't have that: family, friends, a real life. You do, and I want you to always have that."  
>"Robert!"<br>"Huh? Yah?" He finally looked her in the eyes.

"You're right, about this making me happy, and loving being with Mary and John and Little Dean, but Bertie... I grew up here. I don't want to be here the rest of my life. I want to travel, and go to school, and be with you."  
>"Well, I'd be here with you."<br>"Are you sure this isn't about your bromance with John?" She teased.

"Ariadne, I'm sure." He breathed in and looked at her. "I want you to be happy, and I want to do what's best for you and I."

"Robert, you need your work close, and I really don't want to live here. We can come home, maybe buy a small house here, but I want to live in the city, and be your girl."

"I'd love that." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She returned his kiss, letting passion slip into it nonchalantly before pulling back. "Oh, and Robert?"  
>"Yes, Kitty?"<p>

"It's not going to be just you and I."

"What?" Robert's eyes looked alarmed. "Ariadne, what do you mean?"

"We're going to have an addition to our duo. I'm pregnant." Ariadne said it clearly and proudly, smiling, tears in her eyes, waiting for Robert to say something.

"Oh my God! Ariadne!" Robert embraced her tightly, tears of his own already sweeping down his cheeks. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Mhmm!" Ariadne nodded, laughing.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Robert jumped up on the bed, and was smiling brighter then she'd ever seen, a beautiful, happy smile.

"Mary! John! I'm going to be a father!" Robert opened the door to the room and called down the stairs.

"How? When?"

"Well, the conception? All those night's without protection, that's how. You came inside me many a times, and we thought it'd be alright. I told Mary about it, and then we thought we'd double check with a test. So that day you went out with Dean and John to the golf course, Mary and I went out and bought 4 pregnancy tests and all of them came up positive. "

"Well, I'll be damned." He flopped ecstatically to the bed beside her.

Ariadne laughed at her boyfriend's excitement and let him kiss her again, excitedly.

Then suddenly he stopped. He rushed to his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

"I was going to wait until the perfect moment, and it seems that it arrived earlier then I thought, but..." Robert fumbled nervously with whatever was in his hands and replaced himself on the bed. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his breathing was hyper. He swallowed nervously a few times before he looked up at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Ariadne..." He said smoothly, despite himself. "This month and a bit has been crazy, and I know everything has been happening so fast, but I need to do this. I won't let you slip away from me. You're the only person who's ever made me truly happy, aside from my mother." He opened the small velvet box her was holding.

"Ariadne Jones, will you marry me?"

Ariadne didn't have to think for a second. "Yes." She allowed him to slip the ring clumsily onto her finger before she gripped him in an endearing kiss, squealing with joy.

Running down the stairs, in her tiny shorts and tight tank top, she ran to Mary, who was drinking her morning coffee, jumping and flailing like a teenage girl.

"What? What?" Mary asked.

All Ariadne did was shove her hand in Mary's face and Mary started screaming too.

Robert joined John who greeted him with a firm shake of the hand in congratulations, and a charming smile as they watched their lovers happily chatter away about baby and wedding plans.

"Welcome to the family, Robert." John slapped his back.

"I'm gonna be a married man and a father." Robert said. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now, all these emotions. I'm so happy."

"I do, Robert. I do." John smiled to Mary, his eyes lingering on her slight bulge of a baby-bump and his three year old.


	24. The End

" 

"Sam! I told you to stop doing that!" John's deep voice startled Sam.  
>"Spencer, you too. You've been warned , boy. Don't make me call your mother!" Robert shook his head disaproovingly at his young son.<p>

"Sorry , Dad." the boys said in unison.  
>John and Robert were sharing a beer as their boys threw their football dangerously close to Ariadne's flowerbeds.<p>

"Sam, you throw like a girl!" A 16 year old Dean yelled from his position, hunched over the hood of his vehicle. It was a work in progress that Uncle Robert had bought him to fix up and take with them after their 3 week vacation. The young man had been ecstatic when he'd seen the car, a younger chevy than his father, a '78 truck. It was pearly black, with white streaks. He love it.

"The pies are ready!" Called Spencer's mother's voice. Ariadne had her head out the door and laughed gleefully as all the boys heads popped up.  
>"Pie!" Exclaimed Dean, dropping his wrench on his toe. "SON OF A BITCH!"<p>

Spencer and Sam gasped at Dean's language and John gave him a warning look.  
>"I mean..." Dean shrugged and smiled awkwardly as he tried to ease away from John's painful glare.<p>

They forked the pie a la mode into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, the crispy, sweet warmth soothing them all to their cores.

"Kitten, this is some fantastic pie." Robert kissed Ariadne's cheek.

"Yah, thanks Mom." Spencer gave Ariadne a quick hug and headed for the door.  
>"Thanks, Bertie, and you're welcome Spence. " she glanced at the clock. "When you're done you can go get Melanie from Katie's, okay?"<p>

"Sounds good. Spencer, wanna come pick up your sister with me! You and Sam can pick out a movie for tonight."

"And some chocolate-chips,please. White chocolate. " Piped in Mary. She was pregnant again, and her craving was white chocolate anything.  
>At the word movie, the boys (who were only months apart in age and best friends at heart) directed their full attention at Robert.<p>

"Sounds like a plan, Uncle Robbie. " Sam said enthusiastically.

"Great." Ariadne clapped her hands together, and her diamond ring caught a ray of light, making it shine in her eye.  
>This triggered a fountain of memories.<p>

The young couple had married the summer Spencer after Spencer was born, and though their life had moved quite fast, they didn't regret any decisions they made.

When Spencer was four, they took the honeymoon Ariadne always wanted, to Brazil. So submersed in the passion they'd semi-buried in their day to say lives, they conceived Melanie.  
>Their daughter had Robert's eyes and her mother's gracefulness and had the voice of an angel. She was destined to be a singer. Spencer , on the other hand , was the best artist in school. He could draw like nothing anyone had ever seen, a child prodigy.<p>

Mary joined John on the front lawn, sitting on his lap in the lawn chair, and letting him nuzzle into her hair.

"We're going to love it here, babe." John's gruff voice was close in her ear.

"I know Baby. I know." Mary kissed him reassuringly.

Ariadne cleaned up the kitchen quickly before she saw her son, husband and gorgeous little daughter came through the door twenty minutes later. Dean was still tinkering about in his truck, and Sam had gone to his mother and father.  
>"Hey hun." Mary, unusually quiet for herself, the pregnancy making her quite docile, gave her younger boy a quick hug, looking at Dean and John back out at the truck. "Why don't you go help you dad and brother?"<p>

"Cause I don't like cars, mom. "He whined, handing her her bag of chocolate-chips. "I'm going to go read."  
>"Stay outside at least, sit in the fresh air." She opened the bad and popped a few in her mouth. She stood from John's lap.<br>"Kay mom. Love you. " He leaned up and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
>"I love you too, Sammy."<p>

Ariadne came up and laid her head on Mary's shoulder, her hand on Mary's stomach, watching their boys run to the hammock in the yard; Sam with his book, and Spencer with his sketchbook.

"They've grown up so fast, haven't they?" Mary sighed as she and Ariadne watched the boys at work, John and Robert hovering over Dean and his truck, with Melanie clutching tight to her hand.  
>"Too fast." Ariadne picked up little Melanie and hugged her tight.<br>"Mommy?"  
>"Yes, Mel?"<br>"Katie said that I'm not a good drawer." Melanie's improper grammar caused Ariadne and Mary to share a small smile.  
>"Well, why would she say that?"<br>"Because she's jealous!" Melanie exclaimed.  
>"Mel!" Ariadne and Mary both stifled laughter a the young girl became stubborn, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow, convinced that Katie was being petty because she herself couldn't draw as well as Melanie.<p>

"Well, Katie doesn't know what she is talking about MelMel. You have mad skills! " She ruffled little Melanie's hair playfully.  
>"Thanks Mommy!" She kissed her mother's cheek and wriggled from her arms, hitting the ground running to join her brother and his best friend.<p>

"Mary, do you remember when we were that young? Careless and free?"  
>"Like yesterday, Ari. It was a beautiful thing. Seeing our children grow up together is so wonderful, I'm glad you invited us. " Mary hugged Ariadne. "Thanks Ari. "<p>

"You're always welcome, Mary. The boys too. You're more family then friends anyway. I don't know what Sam and Spencer would do without each other. " They laughed, but knew that it was true.  
>"Or John and Robert." scoffed Mary. "Look at that bromance going on there. "<p>

Their husbands were tinkering at Dean's truck while Dean seemed to be intently following their every movements, eager to learn from his father and 'uncle'.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you, Mary. You're my sister. "  
>"Oh, Ariadne Fischer! You are such a sap. " she hugged her best friend tightly "You too, though."<p>

"And it's the least we can do while your house is being finished." Ariadne mumbled.

Mary just smiled, gratefully.

Inception in the past , Robert and Ariadne lived out their lives with kids : Spencer and Melanie Fischer.

Mary and John Winchester ,who'd moved closer to the Fischer's with their boys Sam and Dean, lived down the road from the Fischer's in L.A. Robert and John collaborated, opening a garage together, combining Robert's unused money and their love for cars.

Fate brought them together and nothing was ever going to change that.

XXXXXX

**I'm sorry that finishing up was so lame, but I'm done with this. This is the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**I have now fallen in love with my characters... and this has made me want to write a Supernatural fanfiction... which I won't because that show is too perfect already, but that's beside the point. I hope you guys follow my other stories, hit me up if there is anything you want to read, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Love you.**

**Thanks again.**

**xo**

**Taz.**


End file.
